


Бантики для дам

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Сборник рассказов, связанных между собой тем, что посвящён прекрасным девам всех возрастов, мастей и сексуальных предпочтений.Посвящение: Тому - кому попрет!





	1. Васька

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: фафнир, bibliotekar  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Гет, Фэмслеш  
> Романтика, Драма, Повседневность, POV,  
> Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика, Underage, Групповой секс, Полиамория  
> Размер: Миди, 44 страницы, 4 части  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> В общем, от чего зарекался, к тому спустя семь лет и вернулся. Так что открываю новый пополняемый сборник небольших рассказов, центром которых будет выступать нежнейшая половина человечества))))  
> Предупреждаю сразу всех: осторожно, ГЕТ! Ну, и ФЕМСЛЭШ ... или еще что вульгарно-порнографическое, если такое напишется. Приятного всем чтения)

**_Предупреждение: ГЕТ!_**

Кто из ее родителей умудрился дать моей соседке старинное певучее имя Василиса, я никогда не задумывался. Впрочем, как Васька, мы ее и не звали так, как-то не прижилось, тем более боевая наша подружка за Василису готова была напинать под зад любому пацану из нашего двора или соседнего, и хорошо, если только напинать, а не зафинтилить чем-нибудь по голове или не получить ее острым локтем прямо в рыло. Васька всегда дралась, как настоящая бестия, защищая не только свою позицию по жизни, но и близких ратных друзей.

Смутно помню нашу зарождающуюся дружбу между мной, Васькой и нашим соседом Димкой. Мне все время казалось, что мы всегда были вместе, чуть ли не с пеленок, вот такой боевой неугомонной тройкой, мчавшейся уверенно по извилистым подворотням, чередуя их с яркими счастливыми улицами нашего детства.

Осталось в памяти только то, что мы часто втроем доказывали другим пацанам, и порой кулаками, что Васька — свой парень в доску, хотя и девка. Вообще, тогда для меня было крайне непонятно, почему Васька не может гонять с нами мяч по полю, играя в тот же футбол. И оправдывание, что у нее в трусах нет пацаньего хозяйства — нас с Димкой не устраивало. Дралась наша подруга не хуже нас, что доказывали криво выросшие передние зубы с крупной щелью и вечно подбитые фонарями серые глаза, рассеченные губы и два небольших шрамика на левой брови. Это противостояние периодически то потухало, то вспыхивало, когда в нашем дворе появлялись непроверенные новые лица.

Так все и катилось оторванным колесом от велосипеда, умело подгоняемым вертким пацаном в расхлябанных сандалиях. Детство постепенно перешло в отрочество, кроме двора появилась школа, новые знакомые и другие проблемы. Сначала было необычно видеть стриженную под мальчика Ваську в коричневой школьной формой для девочек, подпоясанной черным фартуком, но мы привыкли, тем более попали все в один класс.

Когда же все начало меняться в нашей слаженной тройке? Я думаю, в классе в пятом или шестом… Уже тогда появились первые ростки зарождающейся между нами пропасти, разводящей нас по разным берегам куролесившей непростой жизни. Когда пацаны вдруг начинают заглядываться на девочек, пытаясь понять, чем же они отличаются от них. Появляются разные разговоры на своеобразные темы, да и переодеваться для физкультуры начинают отправлять в разные раздевалки — в мужские и женские.

Васька поначалу фыркала на заливающихся девушек про их нижнее кружевное белье и утверждала, что никогда в жизни не будет носить лифчик. Впрочем, с ее прогонистой костлявой фигурой вечной пацанки носить эти атрибуты взрослой женщины пока и не представлялось никакой возможности. Мы, конечно, с Димкой слушали ее в пол-уха, хотя сами больше думали, как сбежать с уроков, и, покамест тепло, поиграть, к примеру, в футбол или волейбол. Иногда мне даже казалось, что Васька не взрослеет, как другие наши девушки из класса, и особо не меняется. Нет, конечно, она вытянулась по росту и даже в какой-то период времени была выше нас с Димкой, пока в старших классах мы ее не обскакали за какой-то один несчастный год. И как раз в одиннадцатом все то, что скапливалось до этого и мешалось в кучу, вылилось сразу наружу, расцветая во всю ширь.

Димке призналась в любви одна из красавиц параллельного класса, и он очумело летал в облаках примерно с недели две, вообще не замечая ничего вокруг. А после с каких-то щей решил с ней встречаться. С совершенно незнакомой девчонкой, с которой мы и пару слов, наверное, не перебросились за всю нашу школьную жизнь. Нет, я понимаю, конечно, с каких. Марина была очень миловидна и женственна, да и Димка, в отличие от меня и Васьки, всегда выделялся своей цыгановатой черной шевелюрой и пронзительными карими глазами. И если меня вся эта история практически не задела, только немного удивила, почему именно неизвестная Марина, а не другая девица, к примеру, из нашего класса, все же Димка нравился многим девушкам. Тем более, чего греха таить, я и сам в это время начинал заинтересованно поглядывать на дев, какая и чем мне нравится. Да и по утрам, скрывшись в ванной от родных и близких, усиленно гонял шкурку в энном месте. То Васька стала вести себя, мягко сказать, странно. Она выбелила свои русые волосы до совершенной прозрачности, проколола уши и губу, стала носить яркие открытые кофты, короткие юбки поверх цвета вырви глаз лосин с таким убойным сочетанием, что ее часто отсылали к директору или отчитывали завучи. Она стала избегать меня и Димку, отказывалась играть в футбол, на все вопросы — что не так — посылала грубо матом, открыто закурила...

Конечно, мы с Димкой тоже, бывало, баловались, но не так дерзко и вызывающе, теперь ее можно было часто найти в компании смолящих за гаражами парней из параллели. С одним из которых я один раз застал ее целующейся смачно взасос.

«Может, Васька тоже влюбилась?» — думал я иногда, смотря, в каких радужных облаках витает рядом со мной ничего не видящий Димка.

Хотя, по моему мнению, белобрысость Ваське не шла, она из серой мыши превратилась в накрашенную неестественными цветами худую бледную поганку или полинялую моль. С Димкой мы перестали так близко общаться, он все свое свободное время теперь проводил с Маринкой, Васька вообще не заговаривала ни с одним из нас, рассекая иногда демонстративно через двор на мотоцикле, прижимаясь к спине очередного неизвестного парня.

Я и оглянутся не успел, как мои близкие друзья очень резко ушли своеобразным веером от меня в разные стороны, оставляя вариться в собственных измышлениях наедине с самим собой.

Сначала это было неприятно, но жизнь и учеба, что день изо дня становилась все более интенсивной, загружали все мое свободное время. А еще были родители, которым надо было помочь по мелочам, младший брат, требующий к себе внимания.

Зима пролетела так, что ее и не заметили, наступила весна — время выпускных экзаменов и становления нового витка моей жизни. Встал вопрос — идти в армию или поступать в институт.

И вот как раз за две недели до выпуска мои родители на выходные умотали к старикам, захватив брата с собой, наказав мне готовится в поте лица. И в этот самый день ко мне стукнулись, я бы сказал, даже поскреблись в дверь. А когда я недоуменно ее раскрыл, упали в пьяном невменяемом состоянии прямо в руки.

Васька была одета в обычные драные джинсы на коленях и потертый свитер. Неухоженная, не накрашенная, как обычно в боевой раскраске Ирокезов, блеклая, потухшая, с мокрыми сосульками коротких волос и уставшая. Она истерично всхлипывала и зажимала порезанное до крови запястье.

Сначала я даже не понял, она что, хотела покончить с собой? И когда потянулся к телефону, дабы вызвать скорую помощь, Васька меня остановила.

— Не надо… это только кожа… я не смогла… просто не смогла сделать то, что хотела… помоги мне перевязать запястье, одной рукой неудобно…

Я помчался на кухню, именно там у нас всегда была аптечка. Васька, шатаясь, ползла за мной, опираясь на косяки и стены. То, что ее ведет неслабо, было видно и без слов. Потянув на себя аптечку, следом уронил какие-то пузырьки на пол, судя по резкому запаху, один был с валерьянкой. Руки тряслись, в голове толклись дурные мысли — а вдруг не успею, и Васька умрет, может, там у нее все распластано до кости, и надо, наверное, было звонить в службу спасения или скорой помощи, не слушая весь ее гребаный треп.

Еле открыл аптечку и, рванув упаковку со стерильными бинтами, развернулся к съехавшей на стул невменяемой девице. На стене кое-где остались кровавые отпечатки ее ладоней. 

«Словно в фильме ужасов», — пронеслось в моей голове.

— Я видела, как твои уехали… В деревню, ага?

Язык у нее заплетался, она шмыгала носом, некрасиво кривя верхнюю губу, показывая свои кривоватые передние зубы, иногда рукавом не пострадавшей руки мусоля опухшие серые глаза.

— Да, на все выходные…

Я забрал ее покалеченную руку и, щедро смазав порез перекисью, стал заматывать, как меня учили когда-то на уроках оказания первой помощи в летнем лагере.

Васька зашипела не хуже той самой перекиси, прикусив нижнюю губу. Судя по тому, что на бинтах кровь еле выступала, она не врала, порез был мелким и в скорой не было необходимости.

Девушка скрючилась в три погибели и замычала:

— Ща вырвет…

И я только успел смотаться до помойного ведра и в него поймать жутко воняющую буро-зеленую струю.

— Ты что такое пила?

— А хер его знает… — она грубо отерла свой испачканный рот длинным замусоленным рукавом, а потом заржала, закидывая свою голову назад, обнажая худую шею в странных разводах. — Что наливали, то и пила. А что мне еще делать? Он мне в лицо сказал, что я пустая дешевка. И что ему моя любовь никуда не уперлась.

— Кто? — не понял я, пытаясь вообще вспомнить, какие пацаны в последнее время вертелись возле Васьки. Выходило порядочно, с десяток.

— Димка, — буркнула нехотя она, и я замер посреди кухни.

— Димка? Какой Димка? — не доходило до меня. — Веров?

— Ну, а кто еще? Я уж и не помню, когда в него влюбилась. Наверное, когда мне было восемь, а может, девять. Конечно, ты не знал, откуда? Я ж никому не говорила. Разыгрывала из себя друга по жизни, рубаху-парня, вот же ж дура.

Васька, не меняя положения головы, скосила на меня свои серые глаза из воспаленных щелей век.

— И почему это не ты, Женька? Ведь, по сути, ты классный парень... спокойный, уверенный… и даже в чем-то симпатичный.

Я тупо смотрел на Ваську и никак не мог въехать, о чем она вообще.

— И угораздило меня втюхаться в этого смазливого черноволосого баклана, — она с усилием попыталась встать, а после, хватаясь за меня и за стены, попросила: — Мне бы в душ, холодно как-то… морозит…

Я приобнял ее за талию, оставив ведро с рвотой на кухне, и, осторожно переступая, повел Ваську в ванную.

— Твою руку, — я, отвернувшись, регулировал воду, — надо в полиэтилен замотать.

Я помнил, как порезался у бабки в деревне и мотал порез долго в кулек, когда мылся.

— Похер, не помру, потом перебинтуешь, — раздалось хрипло сзади меня.

А когда я повернулся, то застыл окончательно…

Васька стояла совершенно голой посреди разбросанных своих вещей, не стесняясь, показывая всю себя. И черт подери, несмотря на то, что у нее не было практически груди, да и в линиях тела была незавершенная угловатость подростка, я засмотрелся.

— Что пялишься? Нравлюсь? — хмыкнула она пьяненько и чуть с мясом не ободрала занавеску.

Я помог ей залезть под падающую горячую воду.

— М-ммм, может, ванну? — промычал, не отрывая взгляда от ее округлых идеальных ягодиц.

— В ванной я уже была… когда резала себе неудачно вены, — буркнули из-за занавески. — Не уходи, пожалуйста, я боюсь, что навернусь в таком состоянии и расшибу голову… а повторять попытку неудачного самоубийства как-то неохота, — заметили мне, вставая под теплые струи.

Боже, как же она застонала от жара, что дарила ей сейчас вода. Отчего у меня все внутри встрепенулось, и я лучше ничего не придумал, как угнездиться сверху на крышку унитаза, прикрывая рукой свое налитое не к месту хозяйство. Вся ситуация неправильности: то, что Васька у меня дома, пьяная, после неудавшейся попытки суицида, моется, не стесняясь меня, и я тут вдруг со стоящим членом наперевес и сжавшимися у его основания звенящими яйцами. В голову поползли дурные мысли о том, что зря сегодня не дрочил с утра, правда, это было попросту невозможно, так как родители с братом суетились, собираясь свалить из нашего городка в деревню. А еще, что занавеска весьма полупрозрачная, и почему я этого раньше не замечал? И что у Васьки на лобке волосы довольно-таки темного цвета, широкий просвет между худых бедер, не скрывающий половых чуть приоткрытых набухших губ.

«А какие они цветом? Черт, не успел рассмотреть!» — сокрушалось мое возбужденное «я» внутри головы.

Надо приглядеться… как Васька между блаженными вздохами счастья снова спросила:

— Ты так и не ответил мне.

Вот, блин, я глянул на бугор в спортивных штанах, вовремя как…

— О чем? — пытался отбояриться.

Но Васька гнула свою линию дальше:

— Так нравлюсь или нет?

То, как член однозначно дернулся в трусах, говорило, что да и весьма. Попытался совладать с собой, уговаривая себя на который раз, что это же подруга детства, тем более влюбленная в твоего же друга того же сраного детства, да и в состоянии упитого ежика, помноженного на потрясение от отказа и неудачного суицида — ну да, практически неприкосновенная иконка.

— Ну, да… местами… — попытался смягчить ответ, скажешь, что не нравится, еще чего утопится у меня прямо тут от безнадеги. Потом доказывай, что не сам утопил.

Васька даже как-то повеселела:

— Интересно, какими?

— Глазами, — буркнул невпопад, как услышал ее пьяненький смех.

— Господи, Женька, только не говори мне, что ты все еще девственник?

Выдав это, Васька явно взяла воду в рот, громко полоща и демонстративно сплевывая. И тут я обозлился, бля, да что б тебя — заразу! Приходит, вываливает тонну дерьма в виде ненужной мне информации, еще и ковыряет.

— Ну да, а ты перетрахалась со всеми мужиками из параллели! — прорычал я.

За занавеской замерли, а затем закрыли неуклюже кран, занавеска, звякнув колечками, скользнула в сторону, открывая мокрую ломкую фигурку.

— Вообще-то нет, я хотела, чтобы Димка был у меня первым, но, видно, не судьба.

Васька пошатнулась, и я, уже не думая про свой стояк, и как это будет выглядеть, подхватил ее на руки мокрую, горячую, легкую. Спустил на холодный кафель пола подворачивающимися ступнями, придерживая, как мог, замотал в широкое банное полотенце и понес.

Естественно, на свою кровать, а куда еще, не в соседний же подъезд в Васькину квартиру. Пока тащил Ваську, она вырубилась у меня на руках окончательно. Посему, устроив ее на горизонтальную поверхность, убрал блевотину и отпечатки кровавых рук, а после прилег рядом. Оставить ее одну мне было страшно, тем более с трудом различал Васькино дыхание, девушка дышала глубоко и медленно, словно прибывала в волшебном заколдованном сне… Наверно, там меня и вырубило, рядом с ней, от всего пережитого и свалившегося на мою белобрысую голову.

***

— Знаешь, ты даже в чем-то красив…

Именно благодаря этим словам, сказанными Васькой, я и проснулся. А когда продрал глаза, уставился в серые напротив. Девушка полулежала, оперевшись на локоть порезанной руки, и пристально рассматривала меня.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — попытался сообразить, как долго мы продрыхли.

— Думаю, утро, — ответила она, а затем, протянув свою раненую руку, очертила мои распахнутые изумленно губы, посеревший бинт мазнул мокрыми концами, напоминая, что я так и не перебинтовал после душа Васькину руку, — особенно линия губ, их хочется целовать.

— Вась, ты чего? — попытался отпрянуть, но тонкая рука вцепилась намертво.

— Назови меня нормально хоть раз в жизни полным именем.

— Чего? — это было еще ненормальнее, чем голая, распаленная Васька в моей постели несчастного девственника.

— Ну же… — она завалила меня на спину и улеглась сверху, полотенце сползло, и я все же заметил, что у Васьки есть грудь, небольшая, плоская, но есть.

— Васи… лиса… — еле пробормотал я, как мои губы накрыли ее, мягкие, теплые, дерзкие, а раскрытая промежность потерлась по набухающему на глазах стояку.

Одежда с меня срывалась с остервенением в четыре руки. Было глупо отрицать — я ее хотел, хотя и прекрасно понимал, что любит она другого. Но кто не желает хоть немного для себя урвать кусочек счастья. Быть с тем, кто тебе приятен и нравится. Конечно, глупо говорить, что я был влюблен в Ваську — нет, но она мне всегда импонировала своей силой, яркостью характера, стойкостью и боевым настроем.

Первый раз — это было дерзко, неуклюже, непонятно и для нее, и для меня. Но она не смеялась, когда неправильно тыкался в нее, направляла сама, а когда замер в ней, упираясь в невидимую преграду, чувствуя, что ее трясет от прошивающей боли, сжала зубы и потянула меня на себя, вцепляясь до синяков в мои ягодицы.

— Чеееерт!

Это был ее рык на всю квартиру, а может, наш совместный, так как сжимала она меня в себе до тянущей боли.

— Дьявол! А я еще бабам не верила, что это больно.

— Может, тогда не стоит?

Я лежал на распластанной Ваське сверху и смотрел на ее слезящиеся глаза, в этот момент она была некрасивой, даже страшной, с покореженным ртом, но в то же время мне казалась самой прекрасной девушкой на всем белом свете.

— Ага, счас! Двигайся, давай, знаешь, ты не пушинка вообще-то!

Меня огрели по спине довольно-таки увесисто. Всегда удивлялся, как у Васьки так выходит, вроде хрупкая девица, а тумаки отвешивает, как здоровый крепкий пацан.

— Тогда расслабься, ты меня сжимаешь и мне больно, — проворчал недовольно я, член в районе уздечки нещадно горел.

— Да как это вообще возможно? — прошипели мне в ответ.

— Хочешь, я тебя поцелую? — предложил, вспоминая, что вроде ей нравились мои губы.

Васька осмотрела сквозь навернувшиеся слезы мое лицо, а после, прикрыв глаза, согласилась:

— Но только сегодня, — и рукой меня притянула к себе за шею.

Поцелуй был мокрым, влажным, сладким, словно Васька вчера под душем полоскала рот какой-то приторной гадостью. Может, так и было, я не видел, на полочках там чего только не стоит. Пару раз мы стукнулись зубами, приноравливаясь и отпуская друг друга. Я и сам не понял, как двинулся в ней, вызывая первые всхлипы и вздохи…

Где-то в процессе вспомнил, что, вообще-то, надо трахаться в презервативах, высказал Ваське это вслух и даже решил выйти из нее, но она меня оплела нагло ногами за талию и властно прорычала: «По хуй!».

Это было грязно, сногсшибательно, жарко и волшебно… Наш первый раз для нее и для меня…

Потом лежали, пялясь тупо в потолок. Васька, дотянувшись до моей сорванной футболки, обтерла выступающую кровь вперемешку с моей спермой, а затем, запулив ее на пол, попыталась встать с кровати.

— Курить хочется, — выдала она мне и, видя, как я встаю за ней, добавила: — Не провожай.

— Но… — подорвался я все же за ней.

Но меня отпихнули обратно в кровать:

— Я же сказала, только сегодня. Ты же в курсе, я люблю придурка Димку, и этого не изменить.

Все же, пошатываясь, потащился за ней, смотря, как она собирает раскиданные свои заляпанные со вчерашнего вечера грязные вещи, как неуклюже одевается, не поднимая глаз и не смотря на меня. А перед тем, как уйти, Васька замерла у входной двери и, не оборачивалась, прошептала мне:

— Ты это… не волнуйся, я больше вены резать не буду. Дурость это, я еще вчера поняла, как безумно хочу жить. И… — она помолчала, чуть склонив голову, — спасибо за все.

Больше Василиса ко мне не приходила, в школе не заговаривала, впрочем, Димка вел себя практически так же, вычурно ухаживая за Маринкой. Со мной бурчал односложно, да и о чем с ним говорить? Как я переспал с Васькой, и что она сама этого захотела, причем только из-за его глупого поведения. Или как Василиса пыталась вскрыть себе вены? Ну да, его Маринка как красивая картинка, но Васька… Василиса, для меня она была более живой и желанной.

Так прошли экзамены, школьные я сдал более-менее, вступительные в вуз провалил. Пришлось отдавать долг родине и уже после него поступать в университет. Я не рвался в мой родной небольшой городок на берегу полноводной реки. Конечно, родители требовали, чтобы после армии приехал, но я не хотел снова окунаться в прошлое. Ведь Васька и Димка жили в моем дворе и с писем мамы оставались в нашем городке до сих пор.

Я помнил о Ваське всегда и о той первой для нас обоих близости, и когда служил, и когда уже учился в университете в Питере, и когда крутил романы то с одной девицей, то с другой. Они были все разные: нежные, чувственные, красивые, милые, дерзкие и не очень, сладкие, иногда даже до приторности, но такой, как Васька, не была ни одна. Возможно, из-за Василисы я выбирал худых пацанок, так как полноватые меня совсем не привлекали.

***

Прошло семь лет, когда я таки оказался в своем родном городке. Мне обещали неплохую работу по специальности и на долгое время, так что я планировал тут осесть, приобрести свою квартиру, тем более ее можно было купить здесь по-дешевке. Вот наш старый двор все с теми же облупленными качелями, вечной песочницей, разобранной частями горкой, намертво врытыми полукружьями железных турников. Деревья, что сажал с родителями и с братом вместе на очередном субботнике, когда мы только въехали, уже давно выросли и дают благодатную тень. Надо же, что в детстве, что в школьные годы на них и не обращал особого внимания, а тут, увидев, подошел к двум посаженным впритык, не к месту вспоминая, что было два хилых саженца, думали, не приживутся, но и выбрасывать было жалко — так и посадили в одну яму. И поди ж ты, выросли оба и теперь спаялись намертво стволами у самой земли.

Мимо меня бегали ребятишки, скрипели по-знакомому качели, кто-то пытался раскрутить у нерабочей карусели ее покореженный круг. Лето, июнь, жара, парит, как перед грозой.

— Женька, а ну, стой!

Я вздрогнул от глубинного рыка крепко сбитой девахи с длинной русой косой до пояса. Она ловко поймала пробегающего мимо черноволосого карапуза и, схватив его на руки, повернулась ко мне. Овальное милое лицо в конопушках по носу, серые глаза, чуть подведенные карандашом, пухловатые губы. Я пялился на нее, недоумевая, что где-то все это видел, вот только где… А она, приоткрыв рот, смотрела удивленно на меня, пока мои глаза не нашли два небольших шрамика на левой брови.

— Вась… илиса… — поправился в последний момент я, черт, от былой пацанки не осталось и следа.

— Женя… — мне улыбнулись ровными жемчужинами зубов. — Вернулся-таки?

— Ну да, приехал… своих повидать, — прошептал, смотря на брыкающегося у нее на руках карапуза.

— МамЯ ПУсти! — извивался мальчишка, пытаясь соскользнуть на землю. Его черные вихры, сосредоточенная мордаха сказали мне о многом. Только у Димки было такое выражение лица и целеустремленность, а еще смешинки в карих лучистых глазах.

— Значит, ты с Димой, да?

Это было фактом и даже не вопросом. Василиса кивнула и, выпустив упертого карапуза, выпрямилась, задумчиво смотря, как ее чадо неуклюже побежало к песочнице.

— Ну да, оказалось, что он меня тоже любит, ну а с Маринкой мутил так, по первости и по дурости. Красивая она была, да и до сих пор как открытка на праздник. Ну, а у кого не бывает ошибок?

Василиса не оправдывалась, просто говорила то, что есть, а когда ее сзади позвал вышедший из подъезда шестилетний мальчишка, прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Мам, я за хлебом, не теряй.

Магазин был рядом в одном из домов, очерчивающих наш старый поросший лопухами и одуванчиками двор, только выйди и заверни. Сколько я сам бегал туда за булками, батонами, молоком, кефиром, спичками по поручению матери или отца. 

Я смотрел на щуплого парнишку и не знал, как дышать. Я прекрасно помнил свои старые фотографии, конечно, это не была точная копия меня, но все же… Поворот головы, шея, руки, ноги, то, как уперто он выпячивал свою нижнюю губу вперед, белобрысый, сероглазый, обцелованный солнцем до облупления коленей и плеч.

— Да, беги, Игорь, — прошептала согласно Василиса, а когда пацан гордо утопал, колотя по голой коленке хозяйственной сумкой, она посмотрела на меня, прикрыв нижнюю часть лица своей полноватой рукой.

— Догадался, да?

— А как же Димка, он что, не видит? — удивленно я выдавил из себя.

— Ну… у нас роман закрутился сразу после выпуска, я и сама сначала не поняла, что уже беременна, и потом, Игорек родился мелким и недоношенным с черными волосами. Ну, я и посчитала, что он все же Димкин сын. А после уже годика в четыре он стал резко меняться… и чем дальше, тем сильнее походить на…

— Меня…

Я стоял на своем старом дворе и собирал мысли в кучу. Это что же получается… я что, отец? Вот так вот, не зная ничего, просто возвращаюсь в свой родной городок и становлюсь папкой?

— Ну, не только, на меня как бы тоже, мы ж с тобой похожи, помнишь, в детстве нас все время за брата с сестрой принимали. Ну, разве что ты меня волосами светлее. Вот все и думают, что старший сын пошел в меня.

Я проглотил комок, не зная, как реагировать. Но с другой стороны, что я хотел здесь и сейчас от Василисы? Уехал сразу после вручения аттестата, даже на выпускном не был и отсутствовал целых семь лет. Мог ли я претендовать сейчас на место рядом с ней? Возможно, если бы после армии завернул к родителям, ну, и что? Увидел бы Василису с грудничком на руках с черными волосами, и с ее уверенностью в глазах, что это Димкин сын. Я тяжело вздохнул, приводя свою кружащуюся голову в порядок, и посмотрел в охваченные страхом глаза замершей напротив женщины. Через них на меня смотрела моя несуразная заполошная пацанка Васька, не в меру испуганная, но упертая до конца.

— Ты это… Димке только не говори. Он Игоря любит больше жизни и еще все грозит свернуть шею тому «придурку», кто у меня был первым.

Выглянувшая на поверхность прошлая Васька занырнула снова куда-то в глубину, став опять незнакомой, чужой, основательной девицей. Василиса потупила глаза, рассматривая растресканный дворовый асфальт.

— Я так старалась стать красивой для Димки, даже брекеты на зубах носила и татушку свела…

— Татушку? — недоуменно пробормотал я.

— Ну да, у меня была такая мелкая на затылке под волосами в виде бантика… ты и не заметил.

— Татушку… — пробормотал я еле ворочающимся у меня во рту языком и пошел от Василисы прочь, она что-то еще пыталась мне выдать вслед, но я не слышал, а потом громко заплакал требовательный карапуз, и дева от меня отстала.

Я пробыл в своем родном городке, этаком Задрючинске на берегу полноводной реки, после семи лет отсутствия — целых три дня. Переругался с родителями, виртуозно избежал встречи пытавшегося меня найти всеми правдами и неправдами упертого Димки. Отказался от перспективной работы на только строящемся заводе и, позвонив своему другу по универу Косте, согласился на другую, без особых привилегий и перспектив. На четвертый день трясся снова в поезде в сторону Петербурга. Как бы там ни было, я не имел права претендовать на жизнь рядом со счастливой Василисой в одном городе, тем более таком маленьком, где все у всех на виду. Так как прекрасно понимал — не утерплю, не смогу, будучи вблизи нее, делать вид, что у меня нет родного сына. А так меня ждало открытое будущее и жизнь с совершенно нового листа, и, возможно, когда-нибудь — человек, что будет меня любить всем своим щедрым открытым сердцем.

**Конец.**


	2. Двойной голландский в бантиках

**_Предупреждение: ФЕМСЛЭШ!_**

**_Посвящается: Regina74 с намеком – а кому легко быть писателем!_ **

Чаще всего девчонки зависали у Лерки, Дашка, более робкая и неуверенная в себе, просто отпрашивалась у своих родителей к подружке с ночевкой. И тогда весь вечер и ночь были в их распоряжении. Да и у Лерки места было куда больше, это не двухкомнатная квартирка, где общую детскую Дарья делила напополам со своим младшим вредным братишкой. У Лерки же была целая комната на втором этаже коттеджа, а еще лестница на чердак, где они играли вдвоем в куклы чуть ли не с пеленок.

Но где эти самые куклы, бантики-косички, плюшевые мишки, бесконечные игры в дочки-матери, в больничку и прочее? Девочки выросли, и сейчас, учась в выпускном классе, их занимали совсем другие, но не менее интересные темы. Дашке приглянулся парень из параллели, смазливый Сережка, и она Лерке все уши про него прожужжала, какой он красивый, как мило улыбается, и что даже на нее смотрит и подмигивает иногда. Ага, щас.

Лерка, в отличие от Дашки, розовых очков никогда на носу не таскала. Может, потому, что была более раннеспелой по сравнению со своей подругой, или потому, что с ее фигурой и уже оформившейся мягкой упругой грудью третьего размера давно отшивала навязчивого Сергея и куда подальше. Да вот только парень возвращался к ней пущенным бумерангом, неотвратимо зажимая с вечными намеками переспать. Но Лерка, как ни пыталась доказать Дарье обратное, натыкалась на непробиваемую стену наивных голубых круглых глаз, мол, как же это возможно, да не может быть. Просто Лерка плохо знает Сергея, и лучше этого придурка в мире точно нет. А дальше шла невъебительная речь со всеми вытекающими, что сделал глобального этот самый Серега за прошедшую неделю, и до какого уровня героизма в глазах Дашки дослужился на сей раз. 

Сегодня шло по накатанной, Дашка пришла ближе к вечеру и, поужинав за хлебосольным столом вместе со всеми домочадцами Лерки, уединилась с ней в девичьей комнате.

Сначала разговоры шли ни о чем, то о вишневом сладком блеске для губ, то об устойчивой туши для ресниц, плавно перетекающие на новый фасон мини юбки, в которой сегодня зажигала на уроках Лерка. После вспоминали смешные случаи в школе, как их классный шут Яшка задирал со свистом девчонкам юбки, и на полной Наташке кружевные стринги смотрелись как бечевка на перетянутом мешке с мукой. Позже обсудили нового физика, хоть и лысого, но вполне приятного учителя. Вообще в их школе мужчин-педагогов, кроме директора, можно было по пальцам пересчитать: два физрука, препод по ОБЖ и физик. И хоть последний был очень строгим, но весьма притягательным и еще не старым. Ну, а потом, куда ж деваться, разговор плавно опять напоролся на все того же «ой, какого замечательного Серегу». Дарья заливалась, наверное, с полчаса, пока не увидела, что Лерка как-то уж сильно скисла у ней под боком.

— Слушай, Лер, — заерзала Дашка, поблескивая своими голубыми глазками в сторону своей более пробивной подруги, — можно я у тебя грудь… потрогаю.

У Лерки от такого заявления даже дыхание сбилось. И это ее тихоня-подружка? Вот эта плоская, пока еще совсем не оформившаяся, больше похожая на пацана, если срезать светло-русые волосы, которые Дарья упорото заплетала в косы?

— Зачем? — проглотила застрявший комок во рту Лерка.

— Ну… я слышала, парни наши о твоей груди трепались, что ты одна у нас такая сексуальная, и что так классно трогать женские титьки. А как это? У меня таких нет, а, возможно, вообще никогда не будет. А иногда хочется хоть помечтать, — стала та причитать, сбиваясь и покрываясь стыдливым румянцем.

Лерка, что-то прокрутив в своей голове, расстегнула сначала одну пуговку на кофточке, потом следующую, обнажая перед заинтересованной Дарьей свой полупрозрачный лиф цвета игристого шампанского. Груди лежали в нем как влитые, плавно колыхаясь в такт дыхания молодой девицы, аппетитно оттеняясь мягким светом зажженного торшера.

— Давай быстрее, а то вдруг кто войдет, — поторопила ее Лерка, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией подруги.

Дашка аж нижнюю губу прикусила острыми зубками, протянула изящную кисть руки и осторожно провела своими нежными дрожащими пальчиками по краю изумительных кружев.

— М-ммм, красивые… — а потом резко отдернула руку, так как снизу послышался громкий звук, отчего девушки на пару вздрогнули и испуганно уставились друг другу в глаза.

Лерка запахнула свою кофту, повернувшись спиной к прикрытой двери ее комнаты. Кроме нее в семье еще был старший брат Вовка. Разница у них была не сильно большой, всего в два года, но из-за этого как раз брат и сестра иногда дрались до смертоубийства. И летающими табуретками в этом доме даже Дашку невозможно было удивить.

В комнате под ними раздались матюки брата, и Дашка, поджав губу, разочарованно прошептала:

— Даже рассмотреть не успела, вот черт, и чего у тебя такой ненормальный брат?

Лерка только плечами пожала, но в одном ей повезло с братом, Вовку чердак никогда не прельщал, он как с детства окопался в гараже отца, так оттуда не вылезал иногда сутками. И хоть таким образом сестра и брат поделили свои сферы влияния у этого дома, не особо мозоля друг другу надоевшие рожи.

— Идем! — Лерка схватила охнувшую Дашку за тонкое запястье и, как была, распахнутая, потащила из комнаты на чердак, а когда девы взлетели по скрипучим ступенькам наверх, втянула за собой крепкую лестницу.

Тут было по-знакомому душевно, приятно обступала полутьма, выпячивал свои старые бока пузатый комод, сверху из небольшого окошка падали, подсвеченные теплом, лучи начинающегося заката. В них Лерка и встала, вся такая свежая, юная, сочная, распахивая щедро свою кофту, мол, трогай сколько хочешь — мне не жалко. И Дашка снова потянулась, теперь уже более уверенно очертила лиф одной груди, затем второй, чувствуя, как от прикосновений чуть задрожала Лерка.

— Неприятно? — поинтересовалась одна.

— Да нет, просто немного щекотно… — ответила другая.

— А можно без лифчика? — у Дашки явно заблестели в глазах смелые не к месту чертики.

Лерка немного порозовела, хотя, купаясь в закатных красках природы, это было практически не видно. Ее кожа белоснежная, матовая сейчас, итак оттенялась всеми переливами от рыжего до золотого.

— Если покажешь свою.

Дашка от такого вздрогнула, даже руку отдернула, но Лерка не дала отодвинуться, перехватила запястье, сжимая в своей.

— Она мелкая, смотреть не на что, и соски практически не видно… блеклые… — стали оправдываться, но Лерка втянула ее в свой квадрат падающего на землю заката и сщурила карие глазищи, твердо приказав:

— Покажи.

Дашка прикрыла глаза, видимо, все же ей было стыдно, но левой рукой неуклюже стала теребить кнопки на джинсовом сарафане. Одна раскрылась, как показалось девушкам, громко чпокнув, затем полетела другая, две следующих ей помогла расстегнуть Лерка. Сарафан без поддержки, шурша, соскользнул с Дашки полностью, та даже подхватить его не успела, а когда потянулась вниз, была остановлена Леркой.

— Останься так… не поднимай.

Дашка застенчиво притупила глаза, она стояла в тонкой водолазке, что очерчивала, как вторая кожа, ее худую фигурку, не прикрывая простые, незамысловатые трусишки из недельки, на красном поле которых фундаментально значилось «Monday!». Лерка хотела спошлить, что, мол, не по дням носишь, но видя, как подтрухивает подругу, промолчала. Ножки у Дашки были стройными, длинными от зубов, эх, о таких Лерка только мечтала, ей же досталась небольшая иксатость от матери и полноватые, доводящие ее до бешенства, коротковатые ляжки. Она осторожно коснулась узких бедер подруги и, подцепив снизу водолазку, потянула вверх. Дашка не сопротивлялась, более того, даже помогла стянуть со своей белобрысой головы узкую горловину и предстала перед подругой немного взмыленной, раскрасневшейся и такой сногсшибательной в своем простом хлопчатобумажном бельишке, что Лерка даже залюбовалась. И вот спрашивается, чего этому Сереге надо? Ну да, не было отменных доек, но какая талия, а изумительный изгиб точеной шеи, а эти бежевые раскрасневшиеся от покусов губки, Дашка теперь их грызла не останавливаясь. Правда, сейчас уже смотрела подруге в глаза, не пряча взгляда и не отрываясь.

Лерка скользнула по шее подруги, очертила скулу, нежно, невесомо потянула за собой лямочку, проводя пальцами до локтя… мягкая чашечка бюстгальтера отошла вниз.

Грудка у Дашки была идеально круглой, упругой, с небольшим бежевым соском, окруженным нежным, чуть выступающим ореолом, и Лерка, не спрашивая, охватила ее своей ладонью, отчего Дарья вздрогнула, но не отступила, а, сильнее прикусив нижнюю губу, потянулась к лифчику своей подружки. Тут все было по-серьезному: настоящие подтяжки, укрепленная сбруя, твердая чашечка. Освобожденная грудь тяжелыми персями опустилась в ее подставленные лодочкой длани. От чего Дашка прибалдела, сжимая их в своих ладонях:

— Класс, такие тяжелые и упругие…

Лерка на массирование своего бюста тихо простонала и, оголив вторую грудку Дашки, ответно нажала на них, и довольно существенно, а потом вообще зажала небольшие сосочки между пальчиками, то прищемляя, то разминая круговыми движениями.

— Черт, а это приятно, — прошептала блаженно Дашка, чувствуя, как у нее становиться влажно в трусиках.

— Ага, мне тоже приятно, и потом, у тебя грудь не хуже, мне б такую, небольшую, аккуратную. Никаких тебе проблем, да и не мешается особо.

— А тебе мешается?

— Бывает…

Они стояли окруженные падающими лучами, постепенно насыщающимися кровавым красным, и, затаив дыхание, трогали друг у друга, щупали, мяли, гладили, испытывая двойственные ощущения чего-то запретного, немного пугающего и в тоже время бесконечно привлекательного, желанного, сладкого…

— Знаешь, у меня внизу совсем сыро стало, — выдала немного погодя Дашка, — и так все сжимается внизу живота, словно печет и тянет. А ты что чувствуешь?

— Примерно то же, — Лерка чуть наклонилась и, увидев у подруги выступающее на красном влажное пятно, предложила: — А знаешь, как себя ласкать…там?

— Нет. А что, можно самой?

— Почему бы и нет, я тут у брата одну брошюрку сперла, и в ней довольно-таки дотошно написано, как довести девушку до оргазма, лаская, к примеру… клитор.

— Клитор? — у Дашки глаза стали на пол-лица.

— Ну, да… и что? — осторожно поднимая свои пьяные вишни глаз на подругу. 

— И можно без парня?

Реакция Дашки Лерку немного озадачила, та ожидала чего угодно, но не такой бешеной заинтересованности в хрустально-голубых глазах напротив, а может, это были всего лишь отсветы заката, что замысловато подкрашивали очи подруги. 

— А почему и нет, я попробовала… получилось, знаешь, как башню рвет, — выдала смело Лерка, правда, отчаянно краснея.

— Ну, я думала… что парень должен обязательно туда… членом… — прошептала не менее пунцовеющая Дашка.

— Можно и без проникновения, — Лерка облизала высохшие махом губы своим юрким язычком, а потом осторожно спросила: — Хочешь, научу?

Дашка замерла, даже перестала мять мягкие перси Лерки, украшенные крупными бордовыми сосками, словно рубинами, а потом, потупившись, пробормотала:

— Научи…

Лерка кивнула, чуть отодвинувшись, и стала сдергивать с себя супер-модную, но сейчас совершенно ненужную, мешающуюся ей, путающуюся в ногах юбку, туда же в сторону отбросила свои перекрученные стринги, а когда Дашка решила стянуть свои трусишки, остановила, попросив:

— Останься в них.

А затем опустилась на пол перед Дашкой, потянув ее за руку вниз. Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу на коленях. Лерка показательно развела шире себе бедра и, запустив умело руку между ними, раздвинула свои налитые рубиновым срамные губешки.

— Вот тут… — она чуть откинулась назад, показывая подруге, — видишь, бусинка, ну вот, она и есть клитор…

— Какие яркие, — прошептала словно в трансе Дашка.

— Смачиваешь слюной… и вот так массируешь, чуть нажимаешь, и по кругу, вот так… постепенно увеличивая или уменьшая обороты… а можно вверх-вниз… как кому нравится…

Дашка завороженно смотрела на ласкающую себя раскрепощенную Лерку, а потом, также расставив пошире ноги, сдвинув свои трусики чуть в сторону, попыталась повторить за движениями подруги.

Лерка наблюдала, как Дашкина рука с длинными пальчиками раскрывает перед ней нежный влажный бутон бежево-розовых губок, которые от возбуждения на краях уже отливали алым, бусина клитора оказалась чуть больше, чем у нее, выступая наглым требовательным мыском. И когда Дашка ее зацепила, блаженно застонав… волна возбуждения подхватила и Леру.

— Ой, ах… а я точно делаю, как надо? — дрожала Дашка, чуть выгибаясь назад, неосознанно еще шире раскидывая свои тонкие бедра, открываясь во все стороны перед внимательными вишневыми глазами. — Подскажи, а может, не так? — шептали ее влажные губы, по верху которых капельками скапливался бусинками солоноватый пот.

Лерка потянулась к своей подруге и, положив на ее ласкающую ладонь свою, повела более дерзко, нахально, заставляя подчиняться и вызывая у Дашки ответную, прошивающую все тело дрожь.

— Боже, как здорово… — прошептала, задыхающаяся, натянутая как струна, Дашка.

— Сделай мне так же… — между вздохами выдала полыхающая, доведенная до предела, Лерка.

— Как? — не понимая.

— Как я тебе, — запинаясь на словах.

— Но я… не умею… — растерянно.

— Просто делай, — уже ничего не соображая.

И Дашка зеркально потянулась к руке ласкающей себя подруги…

Жарко, душно… Чердак окрашивался в последние краски багрового заката, вступая в окончательный апогей, бесповоротный, смывающий на своем пути длинные, извилистые, танцующие в объятьях друг друга, сплетающиеся тени… Еще немного, и солнце скроется до следующего утра, нырнув в недра распластанной, дышащей глубинным жаром земли. Еще чуть-чуть, и придет прохлада столь необходимой сказочной с мистическим лунным фонарем в руках ночи. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть…

Когда Дашку затрясло в судорогах, Лерка не утерпела и накрыла ее распахнутые в слабом вскрике нежные губы своими, такими же чуть солоноватыми от пота и сладковатыми от оставшегося вишневого блеска, туша, как земля, впитывает последние всплески багряного солнца… своими вершинами гор, чувствуя, как и у нее все скручивает внутри, а после выплескивается мощными волнами накрывающего оргазма.

Девы, еле дыша, сжимая друг друга в объятьях, замерли на потемневшем чердаке. Солнце окончательно ушло, и надо было дотянуться до веревочки, что спускалась с потолка, чтобы зажечь желтую лампу под зеленым запыленным абажуром, но они не спешили.

— Хочешь, научу классно целоваться? — закинула новую удочку предприимчивая Лерка, хотя чего таить, в ее душе сейчас все еще проскальзывали нотки тревоги. А вдруг Дашка откажется? Вдруг пошлет?

— М-ммм? — ответили пьяненько, вцепляясь в ее обнаженные плечи.

— Ну, сама подумай, вот подойдет к тебе разлюбезный Серега, а ты и целоваться толком не умеешь, — начала сочинять поспешно Лерка, прижимая к себе свою дорогую единственную подругу.

— М-ммм… — промычали с другой интонацией, явно размышляя на тему этого самого разлюбезного Сереги, а потом еле проворочали вялым языком: — Давай.

Тем более целоваться с Леркой ей очень даже понравилось. Ну, а Серега… Что Серега? Он оказался очень удобным поводом и великолепной ширмой, оправдывающей все дальнейшие действия двух прелестниц, тянущихся с жадностью к новым познаниям своих полыхающих юностью гибких тел, уединившихся на пыльном чердаке в доме на краю городка, погружающегося в прохладу ночной осени.

**Конец.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гы-гы-гы, да я пошляк, но про мужской уже как-то писать неинтересно, а тут такое обширное поле деятельности)))  
> Отдельное спасибо моей сестре, с надеждой, что она никогда не увидит эту писанину, и да, теперь она меня считает абсолютно сумасшедшим =_=


	3. Мотыльки

**_Предупреждение: Здесь секса нет!_**

Наташка…

Когда вспоминаю свое детство, неутомимо всплывает именно ее образ. Непонятной для меня, веселой, неунывающей, вечно трещащей соседки. Иногда она мне напоминала трясогузку, что до бесконечности могла скакать с места на место и весело болтать обо всем на свете и в то же время ни о чем. Я обычно ухватывал из ее бесконечной болтовни только отдельные слова, но Наташка не обижалась, ей хватало уже того, что ее никто не прерывал.

— Какие красивые… — Натка круглыми глазищами впитывала окружающий мир. Изумительные ресницы, длинные, загнутые, черные… Когда она о чем-то задумывалась, смаргивала торопливо, часто, а еще морщила небольшой носик или теребила задорные каштановые хвостики.

Мы обычно играли на заброшенном поле сразу за нашим поселком на берегу небольшого озерца. Когда-то тут рабочие выкопали котлован, и родники наполнили его быстро до краев. На влажную почву у озерца слетелись всевозможные бабочки, они походили на разноцветные бантики, иногда вычурные, а порой — простые до безобразия, с пыльными, подранными крыльями. Они вытягивали свои хоботки и жадно собирали влагу, особенно, когда не было дождей, и стояла опустошающая духота жары.

— Бабочки, — замечаю я, и меня перебивают.

— Нет, мотыльки, мне нравится это слово, они такие маленькие, но очень яркие, как праздничное конфетти, — звонко замечает Натка мне, — до бесконечности кружащееся над тобою.

— И какой мотылек тебе больше нравится? — переспрашиваю.

— Вот этот! — показывают мне на ярко-карминовый. — Он как мамина помада, которую я очень люблю.

Сверху весело громыхнуло, и Натка, рассмеявшись, побежала своими босыми пятками, втаптывая уверенно влажную, пахнущую болотиной глину, крича и распугивая бабочек:

— Гроза! Гроза! Улетайте-улетайте!

Я тогда зачарованно смотрел, как тонкая девчушка в ситцевом пестром платье пританцовывает в облаке порхающих шелестящих мелких крылышек, словно на мгновения становясь таким же хрупким, неунывающе ярким мотыльком, который не сломит ни одна буря. Гроза налетела, сметая все на своем пути, бабочек разноцветным облаком одним жарким дуновением унесло куда-то за озерцо. А Наташка смеялась, выкрикивая в бушующее небо, задрав высоко свой острый подбородок:

— Дождик, лей-лей-лей, никого не жалей!

И ливень вдарил, как из ушата, сразу насквозь:

— Жека, чего тормозишь, — меня за руку вытащили из-под дерева, — бабка говорила, под деревьями нельзя стоять в грозу. Айда танцевать!

И мы танцевали, как будто в последний раз в своей жизни, как будто завтра не начнется никогда. Одежда, волосы… липли к телу от пропитавшейся воды, а мы, босые, извивались как черти, и не могли остановиться, не могли нарадоваться летнему теплому ливню.

Домой пришли грязные по уши, мне тогда от матери здорово влетело, так как выглядел я промокшим поросенком, счастливо улыбающимся неизвестно чему.

Натка уехала после первого класса, когда умерла ее бабушка, мать продала дом в нашем поселке и переехала в купленную скромную хрущевку в старой части большого мегаполиса, что разрастался у нас по соседству. Город постепенно отвоевывал поля нашего поселка и теперь красовался неприступной стеной новостроек на горизонте. Последнее, что запомнил, Наткины косы, она в первом классе носила одну или две, упруго заплетенные, с неизменными шелковыми бантиками. А еще плетеный браслетик, что подарила ей бабка-покойница, на нем висел небольшой шарик-колокольчик с порхающими мотыльками.

Время пронеслось быстро, я и не заметил, как закончил школу, затем универ, на год после него ушел в армию и, вернувшись, устроился на работу в неплохую фирму. Зарплаты хватало и машину купить, подержанную иномарку, и дом деда привести в порядок после того, как родители забрали старика к себе. Поселок к тому времени входил в черту нашего города, и поговаривали, что часть ветхих избушек будут сносить, дабы отстроить однотипные многоэтажки. В общем, рутина повседневности: работа, после нее посиделки в баре с друганами, порой с девочками… и дом… И так по бесконечности, по неразмыкающемуся кругу.

Временами возвращался к себе далеко за полночь, особенно когда в офисе был завал. Только сегодня отдал очередной отчет шефу и в невменяемом состоянии упал за руль. Черт, одиннадцатый час, ну хоть немного пожалели, отпустили пораньше… Смял свою опухшую от напряжения небритую рожу руками, разминая. Пиздец… Сейчас домой на пару часов, а утром обратно, так как перед новым годом всегда такая запарка. Спасибо машине, завелась с полпинка, хотя и морозец. Вырулил медленно, пытаясь сморгнуть пелену усталости с отекших от работы глаз, и покатил пару улиц, и вот она окружная. По ней проще всего, правда, дольше по времени, но зато без светофоров, а перед праздниками даже ночью машин в центре — не протолкнуться. А так рули себе, смотри, как в огнях фар отражается поземка, и ни о чем не думай.

Я вел машину неспешно, окружную у нас чистят, как им вздумается, не всегда можно разогнаться по зиме, а если гололед, то вообще труба. И проезжая местный отрезок дороги, прозванный мужиками «кварталом красных фонарей», даже тормознул, удивляясь. Проституток в морозец, да и ближе к полночи, на окружной дороге — днем с огнем… Дев к этому времени практически всех разбирают, да и когда температура плавно подваливает к тридцатнику, редко когда увидишь этих дорожных мотыльков.

А тут стоит, словно приведение в инее, шубка на ней из неизвестного зверя с капюшоном — зад не прикрывает, мини-юбка джинсовая, колом топорщится, и чулочки тоненькие, у нас такие бабы на вечеринки надевают. Как не замерзла — одному Богу известно, тощая, словно девочка-подросток. Пригляделся к ней через стекло. Даже узнал, видел ее тут на участке и не раз, когда каждый день мотаешься туда-сюда, да порой не по разу, заучиваешь всех, иногда даже встречные машины.

Дамы тут все не от шикарной жизни торчат, одеваются, видно, с чужого плеча, украшая себя дешевыми ожерельями, кольцами, серьгами. Да и боевой раскрас у них знатный — почище индейцев с их ирокезами — все цвета радуги можно встретить на одном экземпляре. Все понимаю, у нас все дальнобойщики по окружной пилят, и с голодухи на кого не бросишься, если прижмет. Но даже я порой удивляюсь, неужели мужики на это самое клюют? И что надо при этом вкурить, чтобы на это придорожное чудо вообще встало?

Так вот, эта девушка отличалась разительно от постоянных промышляющих тут дам. Худая, испуганная, словно затерявшаяся в пространстве и времени. Да и от клиентов у нее отбоя не было, во всяком случае, несколько раз видел, как именно рядом с ней тормозила та или иная тачка. Появилась она с год назад, долго девы тут не задерживаются, кроме самых крепких и прожженных — мрут как мухи. Три года в среднем, и их, горемычных, находит своя судьба.

Смотрю на нее, а она даже не реагирует, словно сквозь воду глядит, не фокусируя взгляд. Пришлось опустить стекло и крикнуть:

— Эй, чего замерла?!

Наверное, ее это только и выдернуло из ледяного оцепенения, и когда она подошла, покачиваясь на каблучках, чуть подтаскивая ноги в своих коротких ботинках, предложил:

— Садись — подвезу до дома.

Безропотно села, потянула капюшон с головы. Волосы реденькие, покрашенные неизвестно чем и на какой раз, на хрупком запястье сверкнул круглым колокольчиком браслет…

«Неужели Наташка?» — вспыхнуло у меня в голове.

Я включил печку сильнее, заодно приглядываясь к своей озябшей гостье. Худые коленки, на одном грязном чулке длинные затяжки до щиколотки и дырка.

— У тебя курить можно? — глухой голос, хриплый, больше мужской, прокуренный.

Соглашаюсь, хоть сам и не курю:

— Можно. Ты чего так поздно и одна тут торчишь?

— Да один мудак выбросил обратно на окружную, хотя просила ближе к городу.

Обломанные ногти, облезший пластами лак, снова сверкнул браслет. Вроде не тот, другой, но все же… Попытался вспомнить цвет глаз у Наташки. Не смог, давно это было. Темные глаза были, а вот какого оттенка — никак. Да и по темноте у уставшей путаны не разобрать, какие они, ее глаза, повидавшие грязь этого мира.

Мятую сигаретную пачку дева затолкала в свою сверкающую висюльками дамскую сумку, отвалилась с блаженством на спинку кресла.

— Ясно, — ответил я коротко, и мы покатили. — Тебе куда?

Она, смоля какую-то дешевку, счастливо щурилась, явно греясь и с этого ловя незабываемый кайф. Легкий запах цветочных духов сплетался с терпким, навязчивым табака.

— В старый район за рекой, знаешь?

— Ага, — и по хер, что это в центр города, и мне совершенно не по пути, но захотелось хоть раз в жизни подарить кому-то простое чудо.

— Женат? — она взлохматила свои итак взъерошенные волосы, зажимая при этом сигарету в зубах, браслетик на ее запястье снова звякнул, так похоже и так непохоже одновременно.

— Ну да, — соврал я, не краснея. — А что?

— Да ничего, просто повезло твоей бабе, — сухо ответили мне, а после оскалили желтые от курева зубы. — Но ты если что, приходи, тебе дам со скидкой за то, что подобрал и не дал замерзнуть. Да и потом, смазливый ты, у меня редко такие бывают.

Дальше ехали молча, я даже музон включил, чтобы тишина не угнетала. Да и говорить о чем? Поинтересоваться, почему вышла на дорогу, а не пошла искать работу в том же городе? Зачем ей это, не подросток, не малолетка — взрослая женщина, которую жизненный путь почему-то привел сюда. И вроде на наркоманку не похожа, да и на пьянчужку в целом. Или вообще удариться в воспоминания типа — «Слушай, а ты не та самая Наташка, с которой я играл у нашего озерца в поселке? И что так любила грозу и мотыльков? Морщила потешно свой носик, теребила хвостики…»

Или…

Девица скурила несколько сигарет подряд, а затем достала помаду из сумочки вызывающего карминового цвета. Я боковым зрением смотрел, как она обводит изгиб своих чуть полноватых губ, оставляя на них жирный вызывающий след, поглядывая в вытащенное следом из своей барахолки круглое зеркальце, а после поправляет длиннющие ресницы, покрашенные толстым слоем туши, свисающей чуть ли не комьями.

О чем говорить с человеком, который живет в другом мире, никак не пересекающемся с твоим? И нужно ли ей все это.

Я проехал мост и остановился у названного ей района.

— Спасибо, красавчик, с наступающим тебя новым годом, — она поправила волосы, собрав их в пук, прежде чем натянуть на голову капюшон, и мне в глаза бросилась небольшая татушка на ее тонкой худой шее. Бантик? Нет, не бантик, маленькая карминовая бабочка — мотылек.

— Как тебя зовут? — успел только спросить у выскользнувшей из моей машины придорожной путаны, а внутри замер — только не Наташа — только не она. Не хотелось портить то… что давно носил в своем сердце и вспоминал всю жизнь с нежностью и любовью.

— Кристина! Бывай!

Дева бодренько потрусила к стоявшей с краю обшарпанной четырехэтажке.

«Не она…» — пронеслось у меня в голове с облегчением, но, правда, тут же волной накатило обратно, кто ж из проституток называет собственное настоящее имя. Но дева уже исчезла за углом. И все мои тревожные мысли ушли вслед за ней.

Аврал накатил так, что не вылазили с работы до самых праздников, и даже в выходные пахали как проклятые. И снова окружная, стоят, прожженные жизнью, выветренные годами пустые оболочки дев, продающие себя женщины, покрашенные всеми цветами радуги, облитые дешевым парфюмом, пьяненько улыбаясь, показывая себя во всей красе вычурной бижутерии. Забытые всеми богами и по каким-то своим причинам вступившие на этот нелегкий путь.

А той тонкой девушки нет. И сколько бы я после ни катался по этому маршруту, больше Кристину не видел. 

Если вообще это была Кристина, если вообще это была она…

**Конец.**


	4. Жара

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Предупреждение: ГЕТ и ФЕМСЛЭШ, плюс ТРИО!** _
> 
> _**Посвящается: боевому тандему соавторов: Фафнир и Albafika. В общем, даже из такого странного варианта можно раскатать все, что душе вашей угодно. Спасибо за подброшенные мне смачные дамские образы)))** _

От горизонта до горизонта натянутые разогретые рельсы, гудит полотно, если к нему приложить свое ухо, не боясь обжечься, пахнет терпко пряными травами, замешанными на прогорклость пропитанных шпал. Полыхает Иван-чай двумя полосами, словно волнами зажал старое полотно, вздымаясь вплотную к серому щебню, колышется Плакун-трава*, рябью ведущей под редким слабым ветром.

Жара.

Кузнечики да кобылки* надрываются, словно брошенные в воду, кругами разносятся по всей окрестности их бесконечные трели, то накладываются кучно всем скопом, то сольно выделяются, будто передразнивая друг у друга или разговаривая.

Ползет по этой забытой ветхой ветке небольшой состав, всего с несколькими вагонами, обшарпанный локомотив сорокалетней давности толкает перед собой небольшой железнодорожный кран, давно просящийся на покой по выработке лет.

Так разве ж дадут новую, несиженную мухами технику в такую глухомань, да еще и на неосновную перегонную боковую ветку, которую вдруг начальство решило с каких-то собственных щедрот обновить.

— Везде железобетон давно толкают на основных путях, только мы все по старинке, хотя мне люб запах сосновых шпал, хорошо сшибает креозотом, вряд ли бетон так благоухает в летний полдень, — дядя Федя цедит лениво цигаркой, иногда обтирая тряпицей бритый морщинистый затылок от бесконечного пота.

Что ж, вот он снова прокатил небольшой пройденный путь на сегодня и притормозил перед следующим, там, где надо заменить прогнившие за тридцать лет беспрерывной службы, растресканные тяжелой жизнью, изуродованные шпалы.

— Девкам-то дай отдохнуть, упахались же, а, Геннадий?

Генка бригадир, мужик мелкий, прогонистый, с короткими кривыми ногами, покрытыми буйной порослью жестких волос, пока еще не сильно побитый сединой в чернявой шевелюре, чешет пуп на только начинающем образовываться пузе, задрав пропотевшую насквозь майку-алкоголичку, а после, поправив полинялый кепарик, свистит, зычно крича за этим:

— Перерыв! — и уже поворачиваясь к машинисту своим недовольным небритым рылом: — Ты мне, Федор, не порти дисциплину в женском батальоне, они и так лишь бы балду попинать, вот мне все обещают пару молодецких рук подбросить со следующего месяца. И что? Да видно, он, этот месяц, как и завтра, никогда не наступит. И так известно, запарка у всех сейчас, сезон есть сезон, но кормить обещаниями начальство гораздо.

— Хых, мужиков-то как от своих сочных бабенок отваживать будешь? А то привык петухом в своем курином царстве, еще и на меня бочку постоянно катишь. А то я не знаю, как Маньку охаживаешь, смотри, твоя Ирина прознает, проплешину в гриве проредит знатную, — пропыхтели едко в ответ, с чувством затягиваясь своей самокруткой.

— Уж постыдился, старый, а кто Елизавету за коленку щупал, думаешь, я не видел? Она ж тебе во внучки годится!

— Щупать — не трахать. Ты мне пни от зубов гнилые не заговаривай. Что, решил с неучтенным будущим приплодом эту компанию закончить? — ехидно так в кислую рожу.

— А то ты не знаешь, от моего семени ни толку, ни проку, — отмахиваясь лениво от старого друга.

Девахи весело высыпали из последнего вагона. Кто в косынках подвязанных, кто без них, волосы распустили. И то верно, полдень, солнце в маковку бьет прицельно, к шпалам и рельсам не прикоснешься, яичницу поджарить можно. Были бы яйца, да вот только из оных у них две пары престарелого дяди Феди да Генки-бригадира. М-да, выбор невелик. И те ворчат друг на друга, не замечая полураздетых женщин, устроив очередную между собой перебранку.

— Может, до деревеньки смотаться? Сметанки у местных прикупить, творогу или огурцов свежих, наверняка уже завязались. Ишь как парит, к грозе! А то уже лапша, каша да консервы совсем осточертели, — глаголет одна грудастая, невысокого роста, вытирая снятым платком бисеринки пота на своей тонкой шее. Те, не впитываясь в просаленный платок, собираются вместе, большой каплей скатываясь в мягкую ложбину между холмов титек: — Или к речке, вроде вот блестит теперь недалече? — прикладывают к глазам ладонь козырьком, а потом кричат зазывно на всю округу: — Слышь, Геннадий, сколько километров до Синюшков?!

— Сколько, Федор? — перестает рычать на машиниста бригадир, слыша краем уха брошенный ему вопрос.

Тот сверяется с картой маршрута заброшенной ветки и кричит в ответ зычно:

— Двадцать пять по шпалам с гаком, полями ближе!!!

Девы смотрят лениво в налитое пшеницей и рожью расплескавшееся у них перед глазами пространство, что словно волнами моря иногда медленно перекатывается под слабым дуновением ветра. Он не приносит прохладу, только стену марева пеклом откидывает на людские лица. После утренней изматывающей смены тащиться по жаре тяжко, но и сметанки хочется, а кому и парного молочка.

— А что, я схожу! — отзывается высокая и чернявая, снимает косынку, волосы темными кольцами рассыпаются чуть по ушам, едва касаясь плеч, обросла, а ведь еще месяца два назад была короткая стрижка.

— Да брось, Галка, еще пару деньков — и сами на локомотиве доедем с музыкой и с блеском. Ща, только и сил к реке да в прохладе немного понежиться, если наш узурпатор даст, — бросает Манька на Генку свои жадные призывные взгляды. — А там, может, кого поймаем по пути из местных, глядишь, и подбросят до своей деревни?!

Манька, мягкая, добрая, платком лезет между зажатых налитых титек, пытаясь оттуда хоть немного убрать накопившуюся влагу.

— Да пусть чешет, — перебивает ее другая, мощная, дородная, с крепким костяком, рыжие волосы собраны в мелкую косицу, руки все в россыпи конопушек, словно маковые булочки, загорелые под безжалостным небом. — Галка у нас свой мужик в доску, жаль, что без яйков: длинноногая, молодая, быстро сбегает и возвернется обратно. Галь, деньги возьми, не забудь, прикупи там, не жалей, потом все разделим между собой. Айда, девоньки, скупнемся, а как жара спадет, снова приступим!

Рыжую звать Зинаида, за глаза девчонки ее кличут генерал в юбке. Девицы хохочут, шутки откалывают, подъебывают Федьку и Генку по полной, как могут. Мол, два тычка на всю округу и те не лучше козлиных.

— Ген, с нами пойдешь? — спрашивает Маня, заливаясь постыдной краской по округлым щекам, рдея своим милым личиком-сердечком.

— Приду, а то как же, только с Федором все тут устаканим и на вас полюбоваться приползем, — отвечает ей бригадир, украдкой подмигивая.

— Ой, дуреха ты, Манька, — шепчет ей рядом рыжая Зинка, — евонова* Ирка узнает, сживет со свету. Не лезь к женатому, быть беде.

Та только вздыхает, но, видно, сердцу не прикажешь. То, как Манька бросает свой томный взгляд на кривоногого Генку, читают все женщины, что, прихватив полотенца, мыло да нехитрые шампуни, направляются чирикающей стайкой к излучине, проглядывающей среди полей, далекой реки. Гладь ее, словно чешуя змея на солнце, извивается, манит, зачаровывает, не дает отвести взгляд в знойный день.

— Мне уже скоро сорок, ребеночка хочу… — отвечает та тихо подруге, а Зинка же, обнимая ее за шею, тянет ко всем остальным.

— Так найди себе кого-нибудь из деревни, что, мужики, что ли, на Руси перевелись? Да переспи. Говорят, тут местные Купалов день хорошо отмечают, через костер прыгают, хороводы водят, чем не повод, может, кого и найдешь посмазливее да помоложе, — и крича мощно отставшей молоденькой Елизавете: — Лизка, не тормози, а то смотри, дядя Федя снова лапать за коленку будет!

Девицы захохотали, слыша, как им вдогонку матюкается машинист, поджидая раскрасневшуюся русоволосую девчушку, самую из них молодую да притягательную, только расцветшую своей первою весною. Вот они сбежали с насыпи и по колее проселочной дороги попылили между полями заколосившегося хлеба. Колосья уже оформились, цветут вовсю, глаз радуя.

Пока Галка за деньгами бегала, девы уже далеко в поля ушли, только и видно, у кого еще головы пестрыми косынками повязаны.

— Галюнь, ты мне посмотри махры или табаку что подешевле, — протягивает ей деньги Федор, свешиваясь из кабины сверху рыже-красного обшарпанного отдыхающего локомотива.

— Если сельпо местное будет открыто, а тебе, бригадир? — заверяет одновременно двух мужиков кудрявая девица.

Генка стоит у самого крана, щурит на нее свои карие въедливые глаза, сверля из-под кепки. Галка оператор хороший, к ней никогда претензий в работе нет. Хоть ей еще двадцать четыре недавно брякнуло, все говорили, после ПТУ — иди в инженера, не прогадаешь. Да вот только вечно пьяный отец, забитая мать, да две мелкие сестрички — не могла она еще пять лет положить на высшее образования, сразу работать кинулась. Да так там и застряла. Да, работа тяжелая, особенно если по старинке и вот в таких захолустьях, но платят нормально, и это того стоит. Она и сама не знала, что попадет в такую женскую бригаду, привыкла с мужиками больше работать. А тут у Маньки сменщик повредил руку, вот ее экстренно и перебросили этим летом.

— Беломор или Приму, мне все рано, что смолить.

Рядом с высотой Галки Геннадий чувствует себя карликом, разве что за коленку обнять да помацать, и то точно в пуп уткнется, как сверху его подъебывает дядя Федя:

— Стремяночку дать, у меня тут завалялась одна, я и пыль смахну, не побрезгуй. А то ведь с твоими короткими кривульками ты своим хером до ее пизды точно не дотянешься.

Галка смеется задорно обоим, даже не обижается и, обещая к вечеру вернуться, сбегая с насыпи, забирает резко влево от реки, так как Синюшки именно там. Хорошо, что она поменяла свои рабочие ботинки на простые легкие тенниски, бежать в них после тяжелых со специальной защитой крагах одно удовольствие, слушать, как стрекочут кузнечики, да под легким ветром шелестят колосья, топорща своими щекочущими короткими усами.

Она проводит по ним рукой, на ладони остается желтая пыльца, хорошо-то как. Но прежде, чем бежать в деревню, Галка решает домчаться до реки, хоть немного ополоснуться. Нет, только не к товаркам, там если зацепится языками — час точно потеряет. Но и к людям в поту и грязи нестись не хочется, какая ни есть цивилизация, пусть и в такой забытой всеми Богами жопинке. И она по проселочной дороге, пересекая покачивающее колосьями поле, сворачивает к плакучим старым коряжистым ивам.

Тут тихо, даже женские голоса не доносятся по воде, хотя, пока Галка скакала между яровой пшеницей, слышала отдаленно девичий хохот.

Раздевалась она быстро, по-спартански, сдергивая с себя абсолютно все, только и остался, что крестик нательный на простецкой тонкой цепочке, и, уже обнаженная, местами загорелая, особенно руками и шеей, шагнула в прохладную воду.

Сильные ноги, плоский живот, крепкие руки… Ей часто говорили, что надо было с ее ростом родиться парнем. Да кто ж пол себе выбирает? Да и грудь твердая, красивой округлой формы с небольшими коричневыми сосками. Как же она заглядывалась на мягкую Манькину, особенно когда застала ее с Генкой в соседнем бору.

Бригадир загнул невысокую даму рядом с поваленной сосной и мощно трахал, работая своими тощими бедрами, шлепая о мягкие, практически не загорелые Манькины телеса. Тут Галка и залипла, да только вот не на плоский щуплый мужской зад, что она там не видела, и не на крепкий хер, который периодически Генка доставал с похабным чпоком, чтобы, по-хозяйски огладив, задвинуть обратно затравленно охающей Маньке по полной.

Нет. Если бы.

Галка вляпалась в те выпавшие из майки и лифчика буфера, что колыхались в такт незамысловатых движение занятой собой пары, а еще на то, как ахала, зажимая себе раскрытые губы Манька, оттого что ее имеют, пристроившись сзади, стискивая до синяков полноватые белоснежные бедра.

Любила Галка девочек, что уж тут таить, особенно таких мягких, домашних. Чего, видать, не хватало ей самой, к тому и тянулась. Да и, видно, пьющий отец, гоняющий и бьющий безостановочно ее мать, наложил свой отпечаток на шатком девичьем мировоззрении. Правда и с пацанами дева мутила, но выбирала под рост себе. Как-то к плюгавеньким карликам, вроде Генки или плешивого с обрюзгшим брюшком дяди Федора, совсем кувыркаться не тянуло.

В ПТУ она с одной девахой мутила, та согласилась ради эксперимента, а потом просто выставила её перед всеми грязной лесби на очередной попойке, жестоко высмеяв перед гогочущими парнями. Было желание тогда у Галки бросить все и вернуться в свою деревню, но та стерпела, назло закрутила с одним из местных красавчиков и донжуанов. Да так, что через пару недель все уже ржали над ее предательницей подругой, называя ее вруньей и завистницей.

Что ж, Галка с собой не спорила, ей нравилось и с теми, и с другими. Просто мужикам хотелось отдаваться, но только тем, кто ее сильнее, а вот таких, как Манечка, уцеловывать, защищать и дарить сладкое нежное счастье.

Речка тут была небольшой, с красивыми заводями, медленным течением, украшенная белоснежными лилиями, на которые то и дело присаживались крупные зелено-синие стрекозы, шелестя своими прозрачными крыльями. Галка распугала их, не утерпела, сорвала одну из лилий, хоть и знала, закроется та быстро, сплавала на тот берег, вернулась. Натянула без лифчика майку да трусишки, и, решив чуть отдохнуть, глянула на раскинутое между низко склонившимися к ней ветвями ив лазурное небо. Водяная лилия пахла терпко, и она, вдыхая ее запах, следила лениво за проплывающими медленно облаками…

На каком ее месте сморило, Галка не уловила. И так понятно, работали с рассвета по слабой прохладе, а потом как чертовки в жаровне начинающегося обволакивающей преисподней раннего зноя, и тут такое счастье прилечь возле убаюкивающе журчащей водички на шелковой травке.

Вскинулась оттого, что почувствовала на себе изучающий внимательный взгляд, а когда распахнула глазищи, то встретилась с незнакомым молодым улыбающимся парнем.

— Ну надо же, живая, а я уж подумал — русалка-утопленница, да и лилия тебе идет… кхм… в общем, к волосам.

Галке улыбались задорно на щербатом, открытом, с правильными чертами лице серые лучистые глаза, взлохмаченная белобрысая челка. Не красавец, но чертовски симпатичен, особенно когда так растягивает свои чуть полноватые потресканные губы, обрамляющие немного хищные выраженные крепкие клыки.

— Ты ж с бригады, да, крановщица? А я тебя видел и не раз.

— А я тебя нет, — Галка не стеснялась, что она тут перед ним только в облегающей майке и плавках, перевернулась от парня на живот, ткань задралась, съезжая наверх, открывая ее упругие ягодицы и полоску белоснежной кожи над простецкими плавками.

Видно, этому товарищу вид понравился, уж больно парень тяжело вздохнул и громко сглотнул, упираясь голодным взором в налитое молодостью девичье тело. Стальные глаза скользили по мягкой линии бедра, поднимаясь вверх, очерчивая жадно крепкие икры ног, и далее к задранным, вяло мотыляющим розовым пяткам.

Галка дотянулась до первой травинки и, выдернув ее, зажала между зубами… М-м-м-м… сладко.

— У вас сельпо до скольких открыто? — протянули с ленцой, игноря погляделки незнакомого парня.

— До четырех, — ответили радостно.

— Эх, жаль, не успею, — Галка отжалась от травы, сверкнув в прорези майки своими сжавшимися сосками, и, не обращая на пожирающие ее серые глаза, стала натягивать широкие штаны на свою круглую задницу. А после сунула подсохшие стопы ног в тенниски, перед этим смахнув с них корочку песчаной пыли о траву.

— Так я подброшу на тракторе, — указали пальцем между ив, где чуть поодаль и был припаркован деревенский кабриолет.

«Знатно рубануло, даже не услышала мотора», — подумала вяло про себя Галка и, собравши лифчик с рубашкой вместе с лилией в руку, скомандовала:

— Вези, заодно покажешь, у кого можно прикупить молоко или сметаны.

— Вот и славненько, тебя как звать-то, русалка?

— Галка.

— Хм-м-м-м, а тебе подходит, чернявая. А я Васька!

«И правда, на игривого котяру походит», — рассеяно подумала Галина, бойко усаживаясь под бок подвернувшемуся деревенскому молодому трактористу.

Трактор, газанув, побежал между колышущимися хлебами резво, даже ветерок небольшой появился, отчего Галка чуть глаза прикрыла, наслаждаясь поездкой, так куда легче и приятнее, чем шпарить пехом.

— Вообще я комбайнер, у нас тут новый русский колхоз разваленный скупил задарма, припер техники, круче некуда, говорят, чуть ли не из самой Германии. В общем, машины — во! — выпуская на несколько секунд руль и размахивая во всю ширь кабины, а затем снова ловя баранку, застревая на колышущейся груди без лифчика весьма заинтересованным взглядом. — Кхм, те… которые, в общем, по Джипиесам пашут, и все на немецком написано.

Взяли-таки себя в руки и, впериваясь силком в нить петляющей дороги, конечно, на тракторе не пропадут, но все же не дело по наливающимся хлебам колесами кренделя выписывать, продолжая трепать ни о чем и обо всем сразу:

— У нас пацан есть, он на нем читать умеет, так что переводит нам периодически, что и по чем. А то трактора как заголосят нам человеческим голосом на немецком, а мы что, ни бельмеса, акромя «Нихт ферштейн и Гитлер капут!». Только вот что я тебе скажу, Галка, их Джипиес у нас в глуши ни черта не пашет, только орет и слезно просит, чтобы его в Европу из глухомани вернули, заблудились они по их разумению. А нам с этого что делать? Вот мы им мозги глушим и работаем на глаз, и знаешь, еще как катит!

То, что катит, Галка не сомневалась, долетели до деревни буквально на крыльях шуток, прибауток и прочего. Правда Васька в саму деревню не покатил, остановился у крайнего добротного дома с небольшим забором, указывая на него:

— Чеши туда, хозяйка — моя родственница, скажи, от меня, она сразу все поймет. Тебе в сельпо что прикупить?

— Махорку, табак и Беломору, мужики заказали, смолить нечего, можно также Приму — не полысеют, — Галка протянула деньги, что держала в глубоком кармане штанов, но Васька заверил.

— Потом вернешь, а то, может, уже и закрылись, — и, газанув, рванул с места в карьер.

— А лихо он на своем драндулете разъезжает, — Галка отвернулась от поднятой клубами пыли, а как глаза протерла, с интересом огляделась.

Калитка вела не с главной дороги-улицы, как поняла Галка, а со стороны, тропа от нее разветвлялась во все стороны веером, уводя одним извилистым рукавом в подступающий к деревеньке глухой лес.

— Вот же ж, как в сказке какой, — Галина поежила обнаженными плечами, отворила скрипнувшую дверку и прошла в небольшой сад, весь заросший не то травами, не то сорняками, хотя и грядки тут все же местами проступали: там красовалась, наливаясь алыми боками, клубника; тут вообще были посажены кусты жимолости; малина стояла колючими неприступными рядами, в которых просматривались воткнутые черемуха и рябина; а где вообще калина и ирга; а еще вишня, щедро усыпанная пока неспелой ягодой.

— Словно к бабке к какой зашла столетней, может, и правда, сунул к своей старушке, чтобы через нее подзаработать? — выдала Галка тихо вслух.

На заднем крыльце сидел дымчатый кот, упитанный, серый, неприступный, он открыл зелено-водянистые глаза на непрошеную посетительницу и, когда та протянула ладонь, зашипел, предупреждая.

— Фу, Дима, это гость, — в проеме двери, которая, Галина могла поклясться, еще минуту назад была закрыта, стояла мощная красивая дева.

Галка как в нее глаза вперила, так обо всем забыла.

— Проходи, кот у меня оголтелый, Димкой кличут, лучше руками без надобности не трогать, — провели опешившую Галю в светлый уютный дом.

Половицы, устланные домоткаными дорожками, обычная деревенская утварь, лавки, крепкий стол, русская печка… — все такое знакомое, как у бабушки Веры в Галкином далеком детстве.

— Ну, и кто приболел? — по-деловому спросила хозяйка, отходя к кухонному, непривычно торчащему тут, городскому гарнитуру, на котором стояла куча всевозможных коробочек, баночек, пузырьков, пакетиков и прочего. Да и по стенам везде висели пучки трав вниз цветенем, терпко пахнущие, дразнящие на почесать чуткий нос.

— А вы… знахарка?

Дева обернулась на странный вопрос, и Галка залюбовалась: крепко сбитая крутыми бедрами, узкая талия и груди не меньше Манькиных, только не мягкие, разплюханные, а твердые, словно в панцирь закованные. Росту в этой колдунье деревенской не меньше, чем в Галке. Одно «но», Галина по сравнению с ней, и правда, неотесанная, грубая, угловатая пацанка.

Хозяйка поправила густую русую косу, Галка как сыч на нее уставилась, всю жизнь свою мечтала подобную отрастить, но так и не довелось. Эта тяжесть упругих мощных волос, если расплетёт такую красу ведунья, космы задницу точно закроют, покрывая свою прелестницу искристым в солнечных лучах живым плащом. Даже сюда пробившиеся поздние лучики из окон засверкали на выпущенных прядках знахарки жидким золотом.

— Я больше травница, так что случилось? Ко мне за просто так люди не ходят. Тем более у вас есть дева, которой нужна моя помощь.

Кот Дима оказался у этой колдуньи под боком, молчащим истуканом застыл, готовясь напасть на замешкавшую Галину.

— Я, вообще-то, за сметаной, творогом там… огурцами… можно молоком, — пролепетала та, как маленькая девочка, что застукали за каким-то детским непотребством, и, засмущавшись, зарделась. — Меня ваш Васька, родственник, на тракторе сюда подбросил.

— М-м-м-м, — травница отмерла, вновь бросив коту, — Дима, фу, сказала же, нельзя!

Отошла в сторону ближе к сенцам и, нагнувшись к половицам, за вбитую круглую ручку-кольцо открыла подпол.

— Ох уж этот мой неугомонный племянничек, хотя какой он мне родственник. Дите от первого брака второй жены моего брата. Спиваться стал, город на него плохо влияет, вот брат и попросил сюда определить после армии, да и от пристрастия к алкоголю отучить. Отучила на свою голову, теперь проходу не дает, оголтелый, — дева, спустившись по крепкой лестнице вниз на несколько ступеней, пошарила руками и, ввинтив лампочку в цоколь, осветила широкое пространство под ногами. — Тут у меня творог и топленое молоко, а вот сметана и утреннее свежее молоко в сенцах. Только учти, я коз держу, а не корову. И не все козье молоко любят.

— После бесконечных месяцев дошираков и консерв, поверьте, все! — рассмеялась громко Галина, она приняла несколько поданных ей крынок с творогом, а после пошла завороженно следом за поднявшейся из погреба и отправившейся в сенцы хозяйкой.

Та налила щедро свежего молока в трехлитровую банку, все установила в выпуклую корзину, сыпанула туда, видно, недавно сорванные с огорода огурцы и мелкие красные помидоры. Кот терся при этом о крепкие икры ведуньи, ныряя периодически под задирающуюся юбку, усилено мурлыча, привлекая к себе внимание. А напоследок и об Галю потерся, будто и ее признал за свою местную, отвлекая внимание девушки на себя от колдующей над узким столом задумчивой хозяйки.

— Держи, — протянули накрытую сверху вышитым рушником пузатую корзину. — Там в бутылочке травяная настойка, не волнуйся, та, которой она приглянется на запах — та и выпьет. Тару потом занесешь, вы тут по старой ветке долго ползти будете мимо нас… Стрелок здесь много, полотно петляет, то раздваивается, то снова сходится, раньше у нас тут парк свой был и даже небольшое депо, на ремонт технику загоняли. Да и почва у нас болотистая, отсыпать много придется, так что еще свидимся.

— Ага, — радостно заверила Галя, она и не поняла, как снова оказалась в огороде, более того, уже на подступах к калитке.

— Галина, приходи на праздник Ивана Купалы, я ждать тебя буду, — послышалось сзади нее зазывное и вкрадчивое.

— Что? — удивленно обернулась та, откуда… ведь она имя хозяйке дома вовсе не говорила.

— Запомни мое имя — Василина… — послышалось словно тихое эхо из сада.

Галку так и подмывало вернуться, но за забором притормозил лихо свой трактор запыхавшийся Васька, отвлекая замершую деву на себя.

— Держи, еле успел.

Галка было хотела сунуть ему снова денег, но парень наотрез отказался, утаскивая корзину в кабину и помогая к себе залезть заинтересованную его покупками деву.

— Так не мне же, а мужикам, я и не курю вовсе, — заверили Ваську, что он прикупил всего, что она назвала, определенно зря, можно было и не с таким шиком.

— Купи тогда на эти деньги все, что сама пожелаешь для себя, шоколадку или конфет, — обиделся на нее взмыленный тракторист, отчего напомнил странного кота Димку.

— А чего у вас кота так смешно кличут? — рассмеялась она на надутые Васькины щеки и губы.

— Если это вообще кот, — усмехнулся тот, подпрыгивая бойко на кочках.

— Как это? — округлила та свои светло-карие и без того большие очи.

— А так, был тут у нас один, все к моей тетке клеился. Она ему пару раз говорила, не лезь ко мне, в кота обращу. Он не послушался, а позже словно сквозь землю провалился, до сих пор этот Дмитрий в розыске числится по всей стране, а у тетки на следующий день появился этот чертов упитанный кот.

— Может, совпадение? — заметили весьма весело на столь откровенный бред.

— А глаза? Ты у него их видела? Разве у котов такие бывают? У того тоже были зеленые, водянистые и наглые, да и волосы не пойми какие, серые, как пакля. Да вся деревня про это судачит. Вообще Василину никто тут не любит из местных, вернее, можно сказать, все ее терпят. Как кого прижмет, к ней скачут, просят, умоляют — помоги, а за спиной такое судачат, не приведи Господи, — Васька с ожесточением крутанул баранку, и они вылетели на простор полей, вдалеке показалась насыпь и там на ней разномастными бусами их притулившийся, словно жирная гусеница, к бесконечной нити рельс состав.

— Но ты же ее любишь? — улыбнулась Галка, отслеживая жаркий взгляд парня на подпрыгивающие от кочек ее груди без лифчика, черт, а ведь она так и бродила с ним и рубашкой в руке, а еще… где-то посеяла свою сорванную зачем-то лилию.

— Да, она мне новую жизнь дала, женился бы, только Василина мне уже не раз отказала. Мол, родной старший брат, что отчим мне, мне же мои яйца и открутит или голову снесёт, да и стара она для меня.

— Стара, да ей тридцати нет, — охнула Галка, подпрыгивая с Васькой на следующей кочке, трактор вылетел из глубокой лужи, расплескивая ее во все стороны веерами, при такой жаре грозы налетали с определенной частотой, так что в глубокой колее, промятой тяжелой техникой, влага все же оставалась.

— Василине скоро сорок будет, она ж ведьма, вот и выглядит молодо. К ней тут мужики как-то по пьяни сунулись, снасильничать хотели. Ну, влезли к ней в дом, как потом сдуру да под мухой трепались, а она ничего… встретила их. Как Колян потом говорил… стоим, как придурки, перед ее внимательными глазами и тут понимаем, что голые снизу по пояс, а по хате у нее вода нам по грудь разлита, словно озеро, и в ней будто рыбины плавают, одна жирнее другой. А она им — хватайте, но чтобы по одной за раз только, а то, ой, худо будет. Колька сома и ухватил…*

— И что? — Галке вдруг стало несказанно весело слушать синюшкинские байки.

— Что-что, все десятеро очнулись, словно от наваждения, на другом конце деревни в полях, стоят кругом с голыми жопами, штанов и ботинок как не бывало, за хуи свои надрюченные держатся и не в одном глазу. Теперь Василину десятой дорогой все оббегают и за спиной ее крестятся. Даже попа приглашали, а тот что… Пришел, чаю с Василиной попил, перекрестился на святые образа, которые у нас в красном углу стоят, да еще мужикам ухи накрутил, чтоб на набожного человека попусту не брехали. Мужики говорят, что она ему что-то подсыпала в тот чай от мужского бессилия, уж больно сильно потом поп мою Василину через месяц благодарил.

Галина захохотала, запрокидывая голову назад, открывая под серые глаза Васьки загорелое крепкое горло.

— Смешно тебе, эх… — подвозя деву к составу с особым шиком и отдав резво спрыгнувшей в высокую траву Галке увесистую корзину, напомнил: — Конфет купи.

На это представление девчата из вагончика так и повысыпали, а когда газанувшая карета-трактор укатила гордо в поля, клубя за собой пылью, окружили смеющуюся до сих пор Галку.

— Ничего ты затарилась, — Зинка аж крякнула, принимая у Галки поклажу, а приподняв вышитый красными колесами-солнцами рушник, охнула. — Господи, настоящий хлеб, шаньги и ватрушки, и тут…

Обозревая свежие наваленные с горкой овощи и звенкающие крынки с молочными продуктами:

— Сколько же ты заплатила? — открывая странную крынку, поморщилась, выпалив: — Гадость какая, — и передала, не задумываясь, другим заинтересованным женщинам.

Галина сначала и не поняла вопроса, а потом впала совсем в ступор… Ведь она ни рубля не отдала той красавице-ведунье, при этом мельком отмечая, как, морщась, принюхиваются к странному запаху выданной настойки бойкие товарки и как Маня тихонько прячет крынку, когда доходит и ее очередь. Но подруги не видят этого, делят жадно ватрушки и шаньги, вскрикивая восторженно:

— С творогом, а эти с картошкой!

Только затравленный взгляд Мани наталкивается на внимательный задумчивый Галкин.

***

Полдень, марево стоит над раскаленными рельсами, запах шпал словно въелся под кожу. Еще не прошли до конца надлежащий участок, бабий коллектив измотан, но если успеют к часу, их отпустят на речку. Встряли они рядом с этими чертовыми Синюшками и не на одну неделю.

Галке кажется, что рядом пролегает другой железнодорожный путь федерального значения, словно мимо проносится, стуча зазывно колесами вагонов, на большой скорости новомодный современный локомотив, там внутри, в тянущемся за ним бесконечным составом: прохладно, отдельные купе, подают терпкий чай в стаканах с подстаканниками и рафинад, упакованный в обертку с изображением старого паровоза… Так приятно, когда ложка чуть бренчит в стакане на перегонах, белоснежное белье, пахнущее привычно немного хлоркой… Можно вытянуться во всю длину и поспать… Ни о чем не думая под размеренный ход состава.

Галка смотрит, как шатает рядом с ней Маньку, та что-то сильно осунулась за последнее время, даже похудела лицом. Взгляд падает на бисеринки пота, что собираются на загорелой шее и струйками ныряют по ложбине туда, в кружевной лиф. Если Манька захотела бы с ней переспать, согласилась бы на это Галка? Но, к сожалению, даже этот чертов кривоногий Генка и тот был больше полезен для Маньки, так как ребенка дать Галина свой подруге не могла. Да и потом, встреча с этой странной Василиной так и не выходила из чернявой кудлатой головы, куда там незамысловатой Маньке до этой привораживающей красоты и мощи. Галка и сама не поняла, когда перестала заглядываться на мягкие грушевидные перси подруги. Как отрезало и больше уже не тянуло.

— Мань, чет ты сегодня красная, может, нездоровится? — спрашивает Галка.

— Тошнит, — проскрипела та еле в ответ, как подоспевшая Зинка увела несчастную в тень вагонов.

— Беременна, — зашептали девицы то тут, то там, и судя по тому, как гневно на них зыркал Генка, это была сущая правда. — Вот ведь, Ирка никак не могла от него обрюхатиться, а эта быстро залетела, всего и трахались где-то с месяца два… словно кто наколдовал или наворожил. Вот однозначно нечисто дело.

«А ведь точно, она тут как раз все это время с женской бригадой», — подумалось вскользь Галине. Когда она попала сюда, ей казалось, что она ухнула в прошлый век: старое обшарпанное оборудование, больше ручная работа ломами и лопатами, напрягая до усрачки ноющие спины, нежели управление краном. Бесконечные рельсы и местами поржавевшие, гнилые, порой совсем расколотые и рассыпающиеся в крошево, шпалы. И бабий коллектив всех мастей, каких только пожелаешь, словно послевоенное время, когда на одного мужика приходилось по двадцать, если не по тридцать заинтересованных девиц. Может, это временная петля, думает иногда Галина. Может, это все ей только видится, но бригадир дает отмашку, и они уходят в прохладу к реке, уводя за собой шатающуюся совсем зеленую Маньку, там ей точно становится лучше, и Зинка умело уговаривает подругу побыть здесь до заката солнца.

Ночь на Ивана Купала Генка, сам изрядно подпивший и злющий, всех своих баб погнал в деревню, девки и так поняли, не дуры, хочет мужик остаться с Манькой наедине и перетереть. Поэтому, прихватив пыхтящего от внимания горделивым петухом, раздувшегося от важности дядю Федю, отправились на гуляние. Тем более, как ранее им уже доложили, все готово к их приходу: и для костра, и для хороводов, и на выпить всласть, да и закусить от всей души.

— Парней уж что-то много молодых для такого захолустья, — Галка рассматривала весело гудящую толпу около вспыхнувшего до небес, языками рвущегося пламени высокого костра, чем-то отдаленно напоминавшего пионерский.

— Так тут реально заработать можно денег, вот со всего нашего закутка мужики, что еще не спились, и валят. А из баб только ведьма, прости Господи, да три с половиной не загнувшихся старухи, даже жена Севки, нашего нового хозяина, носика своего рафинированного сюда не кажет. Все стервь по Московским бутикам прыгает, — бабулька, что, шамкая беззубым ртом, у нее под боком притулившись на лавочке, попивала охлажденную водочку из запотевшего стакана. — Ваша-то женская бригада тут как глоток свежего воздуха. Эк, хлопцы разгуляются, думаешь, для кого так расстарались с закуской да выпивкой в этом году. Всех до единой молодух завалят в эту ночь и как пить дать обрюхатят! — выдали каркающим голосом вердикт.

И то верно, Галина обвела своими шоколадными глазищами, что в отблесках костра отливали ярко-красными всполохами, ровно как спелые вишни, пьяное гулянье. То один подмигивающий взор словила на себе, то другой незнакомого улыбающегося парня. Хотя больше проходу наивной Лизке мужики не давали, то один тащил танцевать под громкую музыку, то другой.

Тут кто-то из ее дев попросил вырубить попсу и народную хороводную поставить, просьбу исполнили. Все ее товарки ровно так, словно ни единожды, хоровод вокруг костра закрутили, видно, корни все же взяли свое дело. Парни, намахнув по дополнительной стопке, с гиками пошли его разбивать поближе к тем, что приглянулись, встраиваясь и перехватывая дамские ручки, задали свой собственный ритм и скорость.

Галина все высматривала Ваську или Василину, но на глаза они так и не показались, она чистосердечно упустила тот момент, когда магнитофонная музыка вообще исчезла, но пляс не прекратился, в него будто новое дыхание влили, девы пели высокими звучными голосами, вторили им своими ухающими мощными парни, подпирали, точно бы поддерживали. Пляс только убыстрился, и хоровод закрутился вокруг костра с новой силою.

Словно Галка выпала из хода времени и оказалась в древней Докиевской Руси, сходство было еще в том, что все оказались босыми, поскидывали с ног всю обувку, как будто знали откуда-то из глубины народной памяти, что так необходимо. Девы волосы распустили, кто венки понаплел на скорую руку, пока от железнодорожного полотна до деревни топали, водрузили себе теперь эти кривобокие гнезда на головы. И издалека в своих свободных светлых кофточках да майках в отблесках полыхающего кострища были подобны не то пушкинским русалкам, не то некрасовским крестьянкам.

— Эх, и мы тряхнем, — бабулька поднялась, еле дошаркала до водящих, но когда ухватилась за молодые руки, точно тридцать годков сбросила, затянула так крепким голосом, что мужики кругом уважительно заохали: «Во дает Матвеевна, знатно спивает!».

Галку же отшатнуло совсем почему-то в другу сторону, костер чуть прогорел, опал, и все, разбившись на пары, начали с гиканьем через него сигать.

— Пойдем, — тянет ее незнакомый парень за руку, — прыгнем!

«Тот, что улыбался мне», — запоздало опознает его Галя, как слышит недалеко напряжённый разговор дяди Феди и Зинки.

— Что ж ты мне, оглоед, ничего не сказал, что Генка дитев не может иметь!

— Тык, ты и не спрашивала, — выдавал пьяненько тот, обнимая Зинку за безразмерную талию. — Он блажил как-то под градусом, что в детстве какой-то заразой переболел, ну вот потом лечился от бесплодия и никак. В общем, процент очень низок, чтобы Манька от него залетела. А она шалава еще та, да и тут парней много, куда ни плюнь, — глядя брезгливо, как один молодчик мимо пронесся к костру с заливающейся от хохота Лизкой, — может, кто кроме Генки и постарался.

— Да я ж тебя, пьянь, ты ври да не завирайся, Манька не гулящая, идиотина, а ну пошли! — таща плешивого старика в сторону железной дороги своей могучей не по-бабьи рукой.

— Прости, мне с ними надо, — отбрехалась от навязчивой улыбки на молодецком незнакомом лице Галя, парень ее руку выпускать не хотел.

Если бы не странные мысли про Василину и Ваську, может, бы Галина и согласилась… И ростом пацан хорош, с нее примерно, не ниже, да и силен, держит ее играючи — хрен руку выдерешь. Но она извернулась, чмокнула в гладко выбритую щеку и, пока тот от обалдевания таращился на Галину, побежала вслед удаляющейся от нее ругающейся паре. Только бы крепкие руки не пригребли ее к себе и не утянули к жару кострища, через который перепрыгивали визжащие девы, и не поймали Галку, как непослушную русалку, в свои крепкие сети.

Это был только повод и не более того, судьба Маньки Галю больше не интересовала.

Молодой мужчина смотрел с тоской, как уходила Галина, но у той в голове было совсем другое, шум гуляющей толпы угасал с каждым ее пройденным шагом, вот и окраина Синюшков.

Зинка с Федькой растворились в темноте где-то впереди. Знакомый дом, где не горит свет. Тихо, даже зловредного кота Димки не видно. Галка обошла забор и, подойдя к калитке, остановилась. Луна выплыла из облаков и высветила сеть тропок-паутинок. Но ее привлекла не та, что вела к железке, нет, а тот рукав, что заворачивал резко в лес, уж больно на нем заиграли бледным светом зацветшие ночные цветы, испуская странный манящий аромат. Дева никак не могла вспомнить их название, по ним она и двинула, уже ни о чем не думая, не жалея и не сомневаясь.

Даже под темнотой крон деревьев было уютно, лучи ночного светила проникали и сюда своими серебристыми струнами, расчерчивая весь лес полосами и пятнами. Галя шла, словно завороженная, вслед им и, когда расслышала тихую песнь, зовущую чарующим женским голосом, радостно заулыбалась, ускорив свой шаг.

Поляна была круглой, словно блюдце, окружённая шатрами разросшегося дикого хмеля, что тянулся по кругу, оплетая близстоящие деревья и кусты. Хмельные шишки вовсю цвели, вызывая легкое пьянящее головокружение. Галя развела руками это полог и застыла, увидев, как посреди поляны, обнаженной, с распущенными волосами, бродит поющая ее прекрасная ведьма. Та собирала травы и вплетала их в замысловатый венок, другой уже готовый был на ней, отбрасывая густую тень на лицо, скрывая его практически полностью, и только губы были видны, что выводили сказочные рулады. И как только Галя громко вздохнула, поняв, что задержала дыхание, на нее тут же обратили должное внимание.

Василина ее ждала, она переместила свой доплетенный второй венок к первому, надетому на голову, и не прекращая петь на старорусском свою нескончаемую песнь, дошла до своей замершей гостьи и, очертив лицо улыбающейся Галины, легкими прикосновениями пальцев заскользила вниз, раздевая.

Ладони оглаживали плавно, осторожно подцепляя одежду, как бы спрашивая, можно или нет, но Галка, не сопротивляясь, даже помогать стала. И когда осталась совсем без ничего, немного оробела. Но Василина сняла с себя нательный крест и поменялась с Галиной на ее, что блестел во впадинке между грудей на тонкой цепочке, а после водрузила на кудрявую голову один из сплетённых ею венков.

— Я тебя ждала, — сказала ведьма, закончив свое песнопение, и, притянув свою прелестницу, жадно поцеловала… а после, с сожалением отпав от губ, настойчиво потянула к центру поляны, — лунная роса выпала, пойдем покатаемся, сразу лет десять сбросим.

— Мне тогда четырнадцать будет, — рассмеялась Галина, вышагивая за новой подругой.

— Тогда я сброшу за нас обеих, — улыбнулась хитро та, укладывая в прохладу травы за собой возбужденную происходящим Галку.

И правда, вся трава была в капельках воды, прохладной и ледяной, хотя до утра было еще далече, но почему-то от этой колдовской росы не было холодно, а наоборот, немыслимо тепло и даже жарко.

Ведьма рассмеялась звонко, запрокинув голову, вглядываясь в призрачный лик луны, и после властно подмяла вторящую ей хохотом Галку под себя. Та приняла игру, подхватила, и в очередной раз утапливая уже Василину в напитанную живительной влагой, блестящую в свете луны траву. Их цветочные венки соскользнули с волос, сползая сначала с одной, потом с другой возбужденной девы.

Они катались по всей поляне, путаясь руками и ногами, легонько стукаясь иногда лбами и губами, пока не замерли опять в ее центре. Василина оседлала Галку сверху, а затем, наклонившись над ней, утянула во всепоглощающий поцелуй.

Руки заскользили жаркими дланями, собирая с их упругих тел нескончаемую влагу. Та словно того и ждала, сбегала струйками, скатывалась в ложбину пышной груди Василины, и, утопая там, капала на живот распластанной под ней Галки. Младшая дева собирала этот природный нектар своими губами, приподнявшись на одном локте, втягивая то один крупный сосок так манившей ее перси подруги, то выпуская с сожалением, припадая к другому. От этого Василина призывно охала, выгибала шею назад, оглаживая влажный затылок под россыпью темных кудряшек своей чаровницы. А когда Галка, потеревшись носом в ямке между ее грудями, заскользила к полураскрытым для нее губам, опрокинула свою молодую любовницу в помятое разнотравье.

Поцелуи становились жарче, руки настырнее, Галка раскидала во всю ширь свои бедра, призывно подставляясь под откровенные ласки, шепча в бреду:

— Вася, Вася, Василинка…

Ведьма, выцеловывая ее ключицы, скользит по дрожащему от нетерпения распластанному перед ней телу. Ласкает сжавшиеся соски грудей, ямку пупка, затем низ впалого живота, и куда позже еще дальше, еще ниже… приникает жадным ртом между раскрытыми, скользкими от росы подрагивающими бедрами, проникая языком внутрь к жару пышущего между налитыми, словно почерневшими в свете луны срамными губами. Галку выгибает, она хватает руками распущенные волосы своей любовницы… стискивает их между цепкими пальцами, тянет обратно за них к своему лицу, ей хочется целоваться.

— Тихо, моя ненаглядная, сладкая, нежная, — шепчет ей та ответно, чуть шипя на небольшую тянущую боль в своей густой гриве, отлипает от промежности и, подчиняясь рукам Галки, тянется к ее лицу, накрывая раскрытые в беззвучном крике сладкие губы, наваливается на Галку, трясь о ее груди своими, при этом проникая вглубь лона двумя настырными пальцами, усиленно там нажимая и массируя одуряющими кругами.

Галку гнет, она охает в распахнутые для нее жаркие губы, ловит обжигающее дыхание и, когда ее прошивает от навалившегося оргазма, выплескивается, орошая струйной жидкостью ласкающую ее ладонь. Василина облизывает мокрые пальцы, пьяными глазами, в которых всполохами отсвечивает луна, смотрит на свою Галю, жадно целует, и, когда та ответно касается ее полыхающей промежности, только шире на ней разводит свои бедра, позволяя…

Галку ведет знатно, она сама пьяна от всего вокруг, запах хмеля, обжигающей кожи ведьмы, от Василины пахнет травами и каким-то древним запредельем, рука работает быстро, ласкает набрякший бусиной клитор, проскальзывая то внутрь, дальше по хлюпающему лону, то снова возвращаясь к небольшой налитой бусине. Василину ответно гнет на Галке и та напряглась луком, запрокидывая голову, кричит в небо прямо на луну, словно воет, кончает, чуть зажимая проскользнувшие в глубину тонкие ласкающие ее пальцы.

Между припухшими срамными губами выступает накопившийся сок, нет, конечно, ведьма не изливается, как Галка, струйным оргазмом, но у них до утра еще куча времени, и запыхавшиеся счастливые девы, обнимая друг друга, валятся заново в высвеченное луной, тянущее дурманом ночных цветов, пышное разнотравье.

— Что ж вы, девоньки, меня и не подождали?

Над ними нависает совершенно голый, улыбающийся своим пьяным мыслям, хитрый Васька.

— Тебя вот точно не ждали, — зловредно хмыкает Василина, — она мне цветок одолень-травы* принесла, не тебе.

И только теперь Галка замечает, как в венке Василины, что лежат от них недалече, вплетены эти водные цветы, и тот, что сильнее всех раскрыт, именно ее, она запомнила его по одному из лепестков с необычной кривоватой выемкой, и теперь, спустя недели две, видеть этот цветок живым и распустившимся во всю благоухающую красоту было неожиданно, но приятно.

Мужик пялится на еще неостывших после горячего секса девок, сам же ненавязчиво поддрачивает то, что давно налито, торчит вперед палкой и просится на подвиги.

— Не будь жадной, Василина, и потом, чем не повод? В ночь на Ивана Купала все можно. Все грани стерты, все запреты сняты… Я же вижу, вы меня хотите, и я вам обеим нравлюсь.

Ведьма ловит взглядом, как Галка одуряюще смотрит на текущий стояк в руке неспешно ласкающего себя молодого засранца, и невольно облизывается.

— А черт с тобой, дятел, все равно ж не отступишься — или так, или по-иному задолбаешь. Галочка, иди ко мне, — тянет на себя свою красавицу-любовницу ведьма и, когда та устраивается сверху, заставляет встать над собой вульгарно, прогнувшись на четвереньках.

Галка все понимает и до одури хочет, эта волшебная ночь, и правда, сорвала все ее предохранители. Она подставляется ласкающим ее четырем заботливым рукам, выгибается призывно перед взором потемневших в ночи, совсем невменяемых от страстного желания глаз.

Васька загибает ее так, как ему более удобно, и, перехватывая за бедра, входит во влажное лоно одним проникающим ударом, плавно и емко натягивая раскрытую для него деву до упора. Та охает в подставленные для нее жаркие губы Василины, закатывает глаза, ей не хватало этого с ведьмой, и это дает ей другой, не менее жадный и охочий до жаркого всепоглощающего секса и ее еще не до конца расцветшего по-женски девичьего тела.

— Вася, Вася, Васенька, — шепчет она в бреду от прошивающих ее мощных толчков, охая от того, как Василина ласкает ее рот, а затем и соски набухших, колышущихся в такт ударов бедер о бедра, вниз свешивающихся грудок. — Еще хочу, да, так, еще, еще…

Васька слышит ее вскрики, сыто облизывается, наклоняясь к вспотевшей шее девы, собирает ее чуть соленую влагу своим языком, кусает и на самом пике кончает, орошая всю ее изнутри и вытаскивая дергающийся член, допрыскивая на раскрытые срамные губы, сжавшийся между мягкими половинками ягодиц сморщенный небольшой темнеющий анус.

Пьяно сталкивает деву чуть в сторону и за бедра тянет на себя распластанную под ней хохочущую Василину.

— Ты ж только кончил, — смеется колдунья, хотя и не отталкивает, пригребая к себе на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь обратно еле дышащую, полыхающую огнем Галку.

— Я у тебя там пузырек намахнул, видел, как ты одному нашему трактористу давала отпить из него, чтобы стояло, — Васька трется чуть повядшим членом, задирая свою залупу, размазывая остатки семени по нежной коже, внутренней стороне бедра ведьмы.

— Дурной, надо было только ложку чайную, утром, смотри, отходняк зверский будет.

— Насрать, главное, на вас двоих укатать до рассвета хватит, а там… — начинает мужик, как его перебивает колдунья.

— А там, если меня и Галку с сыновьями своими, сегодня зачатыми, бросишь, я тебе такое тут устрою, ад масленицей покажется, у меня не заржавеет.

— Да откуда ты знаешь, что вообще залетите? — начал было пыхтеть Васька… подтаскивая Василису к себе ближе за раскрытые бедра, задирая за задницу вверх и проникая уже в нее, лихо засаживая сразу по самые гудящие яйца.

— Ты хоть соображаешь, с кем разговариваешь, малахольный, — заржала снова та, охая от мощного в ней задвига.

— Не дурак, соображаю, только я для храбрости выпил, не, не водки, наливки чуток у тебя разбавленной, мне теперь водки совсем не пить после твоих чертовых наговоров. Сразу выворачивает как от отравы и за глотку словно кто душит, а потом еще и про пузырек вспомнил, не хотелось перед вами двумя опростоволоситься, — причитал тот урывками между мощными выпадами и откровенными стонами сквозь порой стиснутые крепкие зубы.

— Вот дурной, дорвался, — вторила на его охи своими Василина, — вот же ж молодой, раннеспелый да ретивый…

А когда словила общую волну оргазма, впиваясь в губы чуть очухавшейся Галки, притянула с другого бока молодое, крепкое, полыхающее жаром мужское тело.

Но понежиться девам в желанных объятьях не дали.

У Васьки снова стояло железно и зудяще, яйца, каменно подобранные вверх к основанию налитого ствола, не давали так необходимого покоя и отката. Он не стал разрушать объятья нежно ласкающих друг друга дев, просто пристроился сзади Галины и, когда та чуть подала назад свои бедра на него, разрешая, уже по накатанной проник в ее лоснящееся от его же спермы, подтекающее, пошло хлюпающее лоно. И так до раннего утра, то натягивая одну, то беря другую, не давая ни себе продыху, ни укатанным на полную девам.

***

Очнулись девы ближе к полудню, жарой припекать стало их сплетенные между собой, разморенные сном тела, ночные венки, что так и валялись с ними рядом, пожухли и потеряли всю свою сказочную привлекательность.

Ушла ночь на Ивана Купала, как не было ничего.

Под боком с малиновым и до сих пор налитым мощным стояком подхрапывал по-молодецки довольный Васька.

— Вот ведь, дурной он еще, поэтому к себе и не подпускала, — Василина помогла Галке подняться, ноги у обеих подкашивало и по внутренней стороне бедер подтекала вязкая Васькина сперма. — Бычок-осеменитель хренов, ничего, проспится, сам приползет в хату. Но что ни говори, хер у него хорош, знатно нас утрахал, давно со мной такого не было.

— А со мной и подавно такое впервые. Хотя, что говорить, мужики и водились, не девственница, если коротко. Что, так и оставим тут? — смотря, как на мощное подсыхающее спермой бедро парня рядом с подтянутыми морщинистыми яйцами деловито присело несколько голодных комаров и, перебирая лапами, своими иглами-хоботками сноровисто зашарили, пока не присосались к удобному по их уразумению месту, ближе к горячему паху, где кожа тоньше. — Искусают же.

— Насмерть не сгрызут, ничего с ним не будет. Не искать же, где он эти свои портки да рубаху по дороге кинул, так что проспится — сам придет, да и тащить нам его до дома будет слишком муторно и проблематично. Ишь как откормился на деревенских харчах, мышцу нарастил, а то был забитым непросыхающим с алкоголя заморышем с впалой грудью. Пойдем, тут заводь красивая, венки в воду пустим — пусть плывут, да и сами искупаемся, не на грязное же одеваться.

Подругу, как была голяком, так за своей обнаженной красой и утянули.

— Васька сказал, что тебе сорок скоро.

— Тридцать пять вообще-то, ты его сильно не слушай, он тебя моложе года на два. И больше своими ядреными яйцами думает, чем головой.

Заводь, и правда, была красивой, белела лилиями между желтыми каплями кубышек, девы побросали принесенную с собой одежду, зашли в прохладную воду, пустили по вялому течению повядшие венки. Василина нарвала широких листьев, смяла их до зеленой пены, руками заскользила по телу млеющей Гали.

— Это получше импортного мыла будет, совсем народ забыл про дары земли, держи еще…

Отдали в руки пенящиеся пузырями остатки и, вернувшись на берег, смяли в умелых пальцах новые.

— А про кота Димку? — и верно, мылилось знатно, вдобавок кожа становилась после этого просто бархатной, решили ненавязчиво выспросить и дальше.

— А что с ним? Нашла сбитого на проселочной дороге, выходила, вот и прижилась зверюга, — вернулась в воду обратно Василина, умело себя натирая зеленой пенкой.

— Васька говорит, что ты навязчивого мужика в него обратила, — заметила Галина.

— И ты в это веришь? Пропал пропойца, может, река забрала, или где сам себе шею свернул, шастая по нашему бурелому и топям. А может, лишку по пьяни на мотоцикле гонял да животин невинных давил, как знать. Людям проще на меня свалить, а не настоящую причину искать.

— А про будущих сыновей… — огладили задумчиво свой низ живота.

— А вот про них правда, родятся здоровыми и упитанными и рожать будем в один день — это точно. Так что, как только в декрет пойдешь, жду, а еще с Васькой чуток попозжа бутылочку передам твоему отцу с наговором.

Галя, замерла удивленно, вспоминая другую не то крынку, не то склянку, прикарманенную тихо и незаметно Маней. Может, та из-за этого забеременела? А вдруг? И потом, можно подумать, они больше не увидятся, бригада как приклеенная на несколько недель застряла рядом с Синюшками, ни туда, ни обратно, то насыпь просела, то рельсы старые прогнулись, пришлось металл резать в нескольких местах, да цельными кусками заменять.

— К вам на днях мужиков пришлют в помощь, а с новым составом дальше пойдете налегке. А ты, как к матери приедешь, отца напои тем, что я дам, больше к водке он губами не приложится. Ну и если мужик сильный и в нем все еще душа теплится, все у вас в семье образуется. Не смотри ты так на меня, та дева, что ребеночка вымаливала, слабой оказалась, да еще и с проблемами по женской части. А ее мужик — трусом и откровенным подонком, прикрылся болезнью, что и вовсе не существует. Он и своей законной жене мозги пудрит лживым бесплодием. Да, не спорю, есть и у него проблема — но она не такая, как он ее бабам своим рисует. А та дура, нет чтоб проверить, на аборты бегает, дитев своих убивает, боится, как бы в измене ее не подловили.

Василина притянула к себе Галочку и в поцелуе опрокинула их в воду, макая по самую маковку… Когда они наплавались и выпали на берег, смеясь, полуденное солнце жарило нежалеючи. Их плетеные венки уже унесло далеко медленно вялым течением за поворот лесной речки.

— Назови мое имя, — попросила колдунья перед расставанием.

— Василина, — прошептали, целуя напоследок.

— Галина, помни, я жду тебя вместе с Василием, приезжай, как только все свое обустроишь.

***

Так они и расстались тем ярким полднем под шатром пронизанных летним жаром плакучих ив. Как и предсказывала ведьма, все дивным образом сбылось. И Маньке не дали утопиться от безысходности, так как Генка посчитал, что она дите от деревенского пригуляла, да и мужиков подбросили целую бригаду через пару дней им в помощь.

Галка и не заметила, как они отмахали нужные километры по железному полотну, забыв на время и сумасшедшую ночь на Ивана Купала, и мудрую Василину, и неуемного Василия.

Только уже ближе к райцентру ее поджидал на своем тракторе-карете этот неугомонный щербатый племянник чаровницы-колдуньи.

— Держи, Василина тебе передала, — протянули странную бутылочку прямо удивленной деве в руки, — а это от меня конфеты, ты ж себе так сладостей и не купила.

Сунули следом целый увесистый бумажный пакет. Она улыбаясь смотрела на мнущегося перед ней молодого комбайнера, мужики зазывно свистели с полотна, Галка нравилась многим.

— Как ты? — спросила Галина у покрасневшего под заливным хохотом и свистом смущенного Ваську.

— Да пока еще при яйцах, но, если честно, не знаю, как мне вообще храбрости хватило. Если бы не ты, меня бы Василина к себе и не подпустила, это точно. А как сама? — намекая и жадно смотря на низ спрятанного в рабочий комбинезон живота.

— Да пока как и раньше, видно будет, если что, только позже, но знаешь, мне с тобой очень понравилось… и с ней, — рука скользнула по его заулыбавшимся чуть потресканным губам, и она, притянув за шею к себе Ваську, смачно поцеловала. — Ночь была просто волшебной, как только вернусь, повторим и обязательно втроем.

— А то, — уже не слушая, как им орут с насыпи, сыпля щедро похабными шутками. — Приезжай как можно скорее, я ж Василину без тебя уебу до смерти. Если честно, я не тот пузырек, что для храбрости намахнул, как потом выяснилось, что это… того… этого… в общем, общеукрепляющее для иммунитета, ладно хоть от запора не жахнул, вот тогда бы я вам устроил шикарное представление. В общем, перепутал к херам все… так что… — Замялись, залипая на губах сыто облизывающейся Галины.

— Приеду, как только, так сразу приеду… — пообещала та щедро, так как локомотив дал предупреждающий гудок, пора было менять дислокацию, впереди ее ждали бесконечные шпалы и разогретые жарой этого неугомонного лета гудящие рельсы.

***

Беременность Галке поставили быстро, протекала она легко и без особых осложнений. Манька, к сожалению, скинула своего долгожданного ребеночка и быстро уволилась из их пополневшей новыми людьми бригады.

После того как округлившаяся немного Галка навестила мать и подлила отвар болезненно валяющемуся между запоями отцу, у бати тягу к алкоголю словно отрезало буквально через неделю. Он и сам не заметил, что перестал болеть и на новую порцию спиртного отца уже более не тянуло. Папка Галюни сразу вспомнил про заброшенное хозяйство, дом, а через какое-то время даже работу нашел, мать, не нарадуясь, стала осторожно из-под полы выспрашивать у старшей дочери, кто отец ее будущего ребенка. Галка рассказала о Ваське, не вдаваясь в подробности о своей запретной любви к Василине.

Погостила с месяц у родителей в обновленном доме, понянчилась немного с сестрами. А позже, вернувшись в город, завершила все свои текущие дела, насобирала все оставшиеся и неотгулянные отпускные перед декретом и, собравшись с мыслями, покатила туда, где ее уже давно ждали.

Подбросили к Сенюшкам свои же мужики по отремонтированному, до боли знакомому пути, припоминая ей всю дорогу, как она сосалась с гарным хлопцем. Завидовали в открытую, правда не со злобы, да еще и поддевали, мол, чего этот прохиндей не встречает, когда такая краля с налитым будущим приплодом тут у него нарисовалась, да и кругом уже снежком знатно припорошило.

Галка же, оглаживая свой чуть выкативший живот, отмахивалась, что все нормально. Локомотив притормозил на полустанке, Галина, ловко спрыгнув с небольшой сумкой, под бравые мужские подъебки: «Осторожней! Не растряси, мужика ж ведь будущего везешь!», — рукой своим помахала:

— Езжайте-езжайте, я же сама, недалече тут.

И когда поезд, дудукнув, медленно покатил от нее, повернулась к заснеженному краю.

Дойти по широко протоптанной тропинке до затерянного дома на краю притихшего леса было несложно. Дверь оказалась незакрытой, внутри было жарко натоплено, по-уютному на лавке мурчал сытый кот Димка, он даже глаз не открыл на пришедшую гостью, так, ухом одним стриганул и затарахтел сильнее.

— Василина, я приехала! — Галка выдала громко вслух, опустив на домотканые половицы свою незамысловатую сумку.

— Вижу, — обняли со спины, похожими округлостями живота, упираясь в прогнувшуюся поясницу.

Галина повернулась к любимой, припала настырными поцелуями к ее полураскрытым улыбающимся губам, оглаживая спелым налитое, что зрело в животе ее подруги.

— А где наш ретивый папашка?

— Фых, в райцентре на заработках, сейчас в деревне только после нового года нормальная работа в мастерской появится. Правда, грозятся снова открыть старое наше депо на железке. А так… как к посевной технику начнут проверять да готовить, Ваську отсюда калачом будет не выманить, но не переживай, к вечеру будет. Поверь, тебя он точно учует своим неуемным членом! Уж как я тебе рада, как рада, заебал он меня после той ночи знатно. Мне ж не семнадцать, чтобы под стать ему резвой козочкой скакать по постели, да еще с таким выкатившимся пузом, — пожалились в неживших ее ладонях, кладя доверчиво свою русую голову на плечо Галины и нежно целуя ее в стык шеи.

— Не прибедняйся, молодая еще в старухи себя записывать, сама ж сказала, омолодишься в ту ночь за нас обеих. Ну, и как тебе пятнадцатилетней девочкой? И потом, теперь я уже с вами, и запретов на секс в таком положении не имею, да и против Васькиного крепкого хера и мощи тоже… Соскучилась по вам обоим: и тебе, и ему.

Ведьма же заливисто рассмеялась и заткнула свою ворчащую девочку нежным поцелуем, а позже, притянув к себе, тихо зашептала, перебирая отросшие ниже плеч тугие темные кудри своими ловкими пальцами:

— Вот ты и вернулась, моя ненаглядная…

И та просто ответила:

— Да, я дома…

**Конец.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иван-чай или Плакун-трава одни из названий Иван-чая узколистного:  
> https://ru.wikisource.org/wiki/Ботанический_словарь_(Анненков)/Epilobium_angustifolium/ДО
> 
> Кобылка — насекомое семейства настоящие саранчовые. http://www.sivatherium.narod.ru/postcard/ortopter/ortopter.htm
> 
> ЕВОЙНЫЙ — Толковый словарь Даля - евонов, евонова, евоный твер. пск. сиб. его, ему прнадлежщ. ейный, еин, ее, ей принадлежащий; образовано по примеру местоим. притяжт. ихний. Это евоная полоса, ейный телок.
> 
> * — Идея взята из были про реальную колдунью, к сожалению, сноску не удалось найти, слишком это давно было мною прочитано.
> 
> Одолень-трава — под народным названием одолень-трава известно несколько разных трав в том числе купальница или кувшинка белая (Nymphae alba L.), семейство кувшинковые.  
> http://ruspravda.info/CHto-takoe-odolen-trava-1855.html


End file.
